Hybrids
by Dagger Tribal
Summary: Time has passed since Zidane returned, yet with awkward air between him & Dagger, an unflattering job position, & a string of events of genetically altered monsters popping up, normality is seemingly nonexistent. Zidane & Dagger must repair what they once thought they had & avoid becoming victim to a grim science experiment that may test both the laws of nature & each other.
1. Monster Sightings

A foggy haze settled in the streets of Lindblum as night finally settled in. Steam rose from the sewers and fog coated the streets setting an eerie and shady atmosphere, especially for the seemingly dead part of Lindblum in the Industrial District. The dampness in the air could almost be tasted and rain was imminent. Yet despite the coldness of the night the humidity was still high enough to loosen one's collar and see one's breath.

Deep within the district, however, through the labyrinth of the sector's darkened alleys, homes and many closed businesses, a stairwell was dimly lit by candlelight. The stairs leading down to the front door were worn from age and eroded from the elements, the door in no better condition with a faint carving of the word 'Tavern' into its front. Inside a low hum of voices could be heard and the smell of alcohol and smoke seeped through the door's cracks.

Inside was nothing more grand than what the exterior suggested: a small hole-in-the-wall bar. A faint smell of food lingered but was easily covered by the clouds of smoke that it's customers were producing. No more than ten customers inside, it was filled with quiet talk and an almost depressing atmosphere. Music played continuously on its same old track through the gramophone, helping next to none with melancholy mood. It was a sad bar to say the least, but the failing taverns and pubs of the industrial district were the only reasons, save for the cheap food and drinks, why the already failing bar managed to struggle to stay afloat.

Sitting alone at the bar in the far corner, Zidane Tribal sipped silently at his drink. When he had acquired the taste for scotch was beyond his guess and the food left him with a bad impression ever since the day he walked in. He never tried anything else but the free handouts of stale crackers that were placed on each table and bar and yet despite all this, and the bad smell the smoke left in his clothes, he found himself returning regularly for a few drinks each night whenever he found himself in Lindblum's walls.

A small bell ring could be heard as the Tavern's door opened and in walked a brown-cloaked man of slightly taller stature to Zidane's. A quick glance and Zidane raised his hand, flagging for the man. He closed the door and he walked down towards the end of the bar near the boy, watching as another full amber colored drink was placed next to a now empty glass on the bar.

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Haven't seen your sorry ass in some time. Ready to join the gang again?"

"You haven't changed much," Zidane took good sip of his glass, the ice clanking together as he set it back down on top of the other water stains left behind from past drinks, "How have you been, Blank? Does Ruby know you're here?"

Blank the hood of his cloak and revealed the now longer reddish hair that he always had. He sat down next to Zidane & pointed his finger towards the Hippo bar keeper for a drink. "No, she thinks I'm out on a job." He shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands with a half hearted chuckle, "You know she'd never let me hit the bar up when we've got two screaming twins back home." He let out a sigh, a hand resting his chin as he hunched over the bar, twirling his drink as it came.

"Twins, huh," Zidane chuckled, "Sounds like a handful."

"It's definitely a lifestyle change." He chuckled along with Zidane, clanking glasses with him, "Speaking of lifestyle change, how have things been?"

Zidane let out a sigh and shook his head, "Things are different than I envisioned them," He let out his own half-hearted laugh, "Not that I should be surprised. I guess I'm not. Who knows." He peered into his amber drink, his reflection staring back at him.

"Your letter said you'd taken over the Tin Man's spot since he got promoted to Royal Advisor," Blank shrugged again, hitting his drink to the bar with a prominent thud, "Whatever the hell that is."

"Yeah that was a lie," Zidane smirked, "Figured if anyone else got a hold of the letter they'd flip if they heard what I'm really doing."

"So you _are_ getting ready to join the gang," he shook his head, "Got to say I wouldn't blame you even if you did take over that Knight's job."

"Steiner really did get appointed to Royal Advisor but so did Beatrix. They still do the same stuff though. I think D-" He momentarily paused and shook his head, "I think Her Majesty just needs some company."

Blank let out a whistle followed through with a chuckle, "You're talking like a whipped puppy. What exactly are you doing? And why am I here?" He placed the now empty glass on the bar and turned towards Zidane who didn't so much as look at him. A somber look paved his face as he finished his second drink through a moments pause. Seriousness seemingly crept in, but Zidane still managed a faint smile.

"I'm acting as a hired mercenary." He shrugged.

"Oh." Blank paused, "So you _are_ a whipped puppy." He stood up abruptly and turned towards the door.

"It's not exactly like that-"

"Fucking hell, man!" Blank slammed his fist onto the bar. The room got quiet for a moment before Blank glared across the room; everyone returning to their conversations as he stared them down. The room picked up as usual as Zidane and Blank remained as they were.

"Zidane,' Blank shook his head, a bit calmer of a demeanor, "I understood why you left the gang to begin with, but this is just stupid. You know what she's doing, right? She's keeping you on a loose leash. And after all the crap we went through! A mercenary? What about some fancy crap title and some fancy crappy castle room with a fancy crappy-"

"Blank…"

"I mean, are you even getting paid? Pretty sure the last mail we sent you was to an Inn, is that where you're staying now?"

"Blank,"

"If you aren't getting some sort of royal treatment then why the hell even stick around?! Oh wait, because you're right where she can see you!"

"Blank!" Zidane stood up to his feet; a red silken cloth that ran across the collar caped down his back that was pinned in place by an Alexandrian broach above his right shoulder as it covered top his usual attire he always wore. "It's not like that." He shook his head, "It took a while to sink in, but in the end…," He let out a haughty sigh and sat back down placing his forehead atop the palm of his hand, looking down at the bar.

Blank sat back down, thinking a moment. He raised two fingers back at the bar keep and shrugged back in Zidane's direction, "Whatever. Why am I here then? Are you wanting to come back?"

"No, not that I could even if I wanted to."

"I don't know, Boss still lets me do odd jobs even though I've got a family now." He was quick to reply, but he knew Zidane wouldn't change his mind.

"I'm in Lindblum for the next week to take care of a few things. I got a list of people that need taking care of but I've also got to check in with Cid to make sure that the Theater Ship will be in Alexandria in time for-"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah. I know all that crap. Boss has been on us these past two months getting it set right since Cid actually went through the trouble of giving us a brand spankin' new ship just for these special birthday parties of hers. Now, what did you _really_ need?" He shrugged, watching Zidane give a half hearted smirk.

"Ever since I got this gig a year ago I've been charged with the task of finding Dag-" He coughed out a correction, "Garnet's pendant. I've found plenty of fakes since it was publicly announced missing but haven't found anything about the real deal yet."

"So, you're crawling back for help then." He smirked, "and what's in it for me?"

"C'mon. It would mean a lot to me!" Zidane shook his hands outwardly, "I've been at this thing for months now in-between jobs. It'd be a great present!" He sighed, 'That is if I can even see her by then."

Blank's patience wore thinner by the moment. He sighed and threw his arms into the air, "Fine, fine. I'll talk with the boss and see who we know. You know things haven't been great even before you came back last year. Both Lindblum and Alexandria have been in a financial crisis trying to repair everything and not everyone can get the money they need to fix their own places. The only reason why we even got our new theater ship was by shear chance since it was in production before things went down hill." He sipped his glass and let out a breath, "Most of the Business District has been shut down save for the few that are being funded through the castles out of necessity."

"I know. People are scattered and crime has been pretty bad." He sighed, "Hell, I think my job wouldn't exist if it weren't for the fact that… eh, you know what, never mind. If you find out anything, let me know, I'd appreciate it." He downed the rest of his drink and threw some gil outward on the bar as he rose to his feet. He adjusted the annoying scarf across his shoulders and then lifted up a black fabric across his mouth, covering half his face.

"Whatever." Blank leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head, "Just let me know when you've had enough of being on your leash. Our riches may not have always been earned honestly but we at least always stuck together."

Zidane sighed with a darkened smile, "Just don't tell anyone else what I've been doing. Tell Ruby & the others I said hi." He waved his hand above his head as he walked to the doors, "Stay out of trouble. I'd hate to see you on my list."

"As if that'd happen!" He scoffed and downed his drink, ignoring the boy as he walked out the door into the now pouring rain.

…

It didn't take long to get from the Industrial District to the Business District. To help cover some of the funds it needed Lindblum had installed a system in which it charged their citizens to travel via air cab to each of the individual districts within the Regency's walls. While each district was accessible by foot most of the higher class still used the air cabs to their convenience. Regent Cid was generous enough to give Zidane a free access pass but the boy still found himself paying at times. Costs helped for funding but the streets became rugged and shady with the beggars that littered some of the streets. Children no longer laughed and played through them as they once did and many of the homeless found shelter in abandoned and semi demolished buildings. The Regency had made sure to prioritize its town people and had built a shelter in each of the districts, but with no volunteers and cramped space many went without food and many looked elsewhere for help, namely the streets and the air cab docks.

Zidane stepped out of the air cab and nodded to the single cabby on duty. He cracked his neck to the side and walked out of the building ignoring some of the beggars that were still awake that tried to grasp at his clothes. It saddened him each time he walked by but he learned that after a while they'd follow him out and beg at him each time he got out of he cabs.

A quick glance to survey the area and he walked from the cover of the building out into the rain and across the street towards the Inn. It was the only Inn still in business and he was grateful for that much. Before opening the door he shook the rain from his hair and dragged his boots across the sopping wet place mat and walked into the building. Having already paid for the week's stay he intended on walking straight through and up to his room however company in the main lobby had different plans.

A guard on duty saluted immediately as the woman behind him chatted with the Inn Keeper. Zidane, a bit groggy with a few too many drinks in him squinted on as the guard walked up to him.

"Master Zidane!" The guard saluted once again.

"Oh!" A girlish voice came from behind the guard. The woman stopped her chat with the Inn Keeper and walked around the guard, her hands resting on her hips as she leaned forward, purple hair falling forward across her shoulders as she gave a pout, "There you are!"

"Eiko? What are you doing here?" He rubbed an eye and lowered the cloth from his face, "I thought you were a woman standing behind that counter. When did you get so tall?"

"I _am_ a woman!" she sneered, standing straight. She smoothed her yellow dress out and folded her hands together in front of her out of habit from much practice. "And you would know when if you'd actually stop by once in a while!" Zidane caught a better look at the girl and waved his hands in the air at her. Since her time with them and till now she had certainly grown taller in stature. Barely 10 years old and she definitely looked like a teenager. Her hair had grown long all the way down to her thighs and a pink ribbon held the beginning of a small braid that fell down with the rest of her long hair. Two soft curls, one on each side, curled down along her cheeks as they similarly had before however her fringe had thinned up and been cut to show more of her forehead where her horn pointed through.

While she had lost her older attire she wore the same colors as she once did. A yellow dress draped down covering her legs and a pink undershirt sleeved her arms to a point that was held in place by a ring on each middle finger. A familiar turtle neck also was worn as it covered what the low-cut dress did not. White stockings beneath her dress followed down to a much smaller set of white boots and as a whole the entire set gave her a mature look she was looking for, especially after the loss of her child-like wings. She managed to pull together her new 'Noble' look by her pendant she wore around her neck which was once made in the form of an earring, one she .

Zidane scratched his back and gave another wave of his arms, "Well it's still really late. You shouldn't be out at this time of night. How'd you convince Cid to let you out?"

"Oh that." She supported her elbow as her other hand came to her cheek, an index finger pointing outward, "Well, I heard you were in town so I thought you'd come visit, but when you didn't I came to see you." Her hands came to her hips once more, "Why are you here at the Inn Zidane? You know you're welcome to stay at the castle."

"Miss Eiko, if I may," The guard clenched to his spear, "If the Regent finds out you've skipped your final lesson-"

"Shhh!" Eiko pointed a finger to her lips, "What he doesn't know won't kill him! Besides, Zidane's here now! You can go back." The girl nodded with a cheeky grin as the guard hunched over in defeat.

"But Miss Eiko!"

"Don't worry! I'll be back before he knows I'm gone! Zidane is taking me back home, right Zidane?" Eiko walked over and grabbed hold of Zidane's hand as the boy let out a sigh and watched as the desperate guard stood and saluted.

"I thank you much, Master Zidane!" Without much of a nod the guard turned tail and ran out the door, off to the air cab to go back to his post.

"Eiko…" Zidane turned tone to serious, "Did you blackmail that guard into coming with you?"

Another quirky smile and the girl tugged on his arm again, "Silly Zidane! Always worrying about my well being. Maybe we can go sight seeing as we walk back to the castle! It's been all studying since I started living here! I haven't seen many of the places here."

"There isn't much to see," He rolled his eyes, "I've got to take you back, Eiko, and we can't walk, we've got to take the cab back. Cid'll be mad if he finds out you're gone."

"Boo!" She let go of his hand and walked back to the center of the Inn, "You never come visit, Zidane! I haven't seen you since last year during the play!" She crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at the ground, "Vivi comes to visit but not nearly enough! I don't have any friends and my teachers are all mean."

Zidane walked to the door of the Inn and opened it up, motioning for her to follow through. She let out a groan and walked to the door, picking up the wet umbrella to the left of the door and opening it up as she walked out. The rain was constant and heavy as they made their way to the air cab. Zidane made sure to stick close as the beggars shot jealous glared at the Regent's daughter, their begging cups as empty as their stomachs. He handed the air cab guard his free pass card and watched as he slid it through the cab's door slider, giving off a green light to let the passengers in. He took his card back and opened the door for Eiko as she lifted a nose and planted herself in the first seat, blocking Zidane.

"I'm sorry, Eiko, but what did you expect me to do when you came to see me?" He motioned for her to scoot over and she tucked her feet in, provoking a glare from Zidane before she willingly scooted to the other seat. The door shut and the cab started up, beginning its journey towards the castle, "How did you even know I was here?"

"Dagger of course!" She folded her arms again, her spunk surely hadn't left her that was for sure. He admired how she hadn't changed, yet she still seemed a handful, especially tonight as he was still sobering up. "She and I write back at least once a week! Unlike a little someone."

"I still read your mail!" He defended.

"Well you don't write back! What's a girl to think?!" She huffed, "Whenever she says you're coming to Lindblum I never see you! I'm starting to think this relationship won't work out!"

'Relationship?' A chortle escaped him, followed by a hic, "I'm sorry, Eiko. I've been very busy. I'll make it a point to visit you more often."

"Good!" She sneered with a playful smile as the cab came to a complete stop.

They opened the door and were greeted by the cabby and one of the guards. The cabby was silent however the guard walked immediately up to them. Eiko took Zidane's hand as he helped her out of the cab and she opened her umbrella to shield herself from the now lighter rain fall. The guard promptly grounded the end of his spear into the ground with a thud as she gave him her attention.

"Miss Eiko!" The guard started, watching as the girl brushed her dress smooth once again and lifted her head in a rehearsed fashion.

"That will be all!" She nodded.

"But Miss Eiko, your father is looking for you." The guard started once more, then looked up at Zidane as the boy rolled his eyes, "Master Zidane! Is it truly you?"

"I said that will be all! Zidane is my escort." The girl walked pass the guard and made her way down the long staircase as a gust of wind blew towards them. She let out a small shriek as water pounded into her and she gave a low growl as she sprinted off.

"I'm sorry. We'll go see him right now." Zidane huffed and rolled his eyes as he started after the girl, ignoring as the guard saluted and watched them off into the castle building.

It took a short moment to catch up with Eiko on a brisk walk but Zidane finally met up with her at her own pace inside the castle where the stairwells connected at the water fountain. There Eiko sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed, laying her now closed umbrella next to her as she rang some of the water from her hair.

"Dagger doesn't talk much about you." She murmured as Zidane also brushed water from his hair, "she talks about some of the others from time to time but her letters keep getting more brief." Her happy tone quickly left her as a more sad tone set in.

"She's been busy." Zidane assured her, but Eiko shook her head quickly at him.

"Well you're supposed to help her then!" She crossed her arms, ignoring as Zidane plopped down next to her and sighed.

"I _am_ helping her. What do you think I'm doing here?" He gave her a smirk but it wasn't enough to get her to dismiss the issue.

"But isn't Dagger lonely?" She looked up at the ceiling's painting that had been retouched after it had crumbled from much of the damage from the past.

"She's really busy, besides, she's got Beatrix and Steiner." That provoked a laugh, but nothing he'd actually intended.

"Well you go back to her right away!" She stood up, running the back of her hand across her face, "If I find out that you haven't seen her by her birthday I'll make sure you regret it!" She let out another haughty snort and turned as a woman's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Eiko, is that you?" A soft voice called out. Hilda came to the base of the stairs as Eiko walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Mother! Look who I found walking the streets!" Eiko cheered but her face soon frowned at her adopted mother's gaze of disappointment.

"You've had me worried! Where have you been?" Hilda fixed a few strands of hair from the girl's head and watched as she smiled and clasped her hands together.

"I went to visit Zidane at the Inn! Don't worry though, I went accompanied!" She nodded and watched as Hilda let out a defeated sigh.

"Eiko what have I told you about leaving without your father and I's knowledge?" Hilda shifted her attention to Zidane as he stood up and clenched his fist, crossing his arm across his chest to the opposite shoulder, "Zidane, it has been some time."

"About a month." He smiled, watching as Hilda nodded.

"So it has." She gave her daughter another hug and pushed her off lightly, "Go to bed before your father finds out that you were missing. You know how he has been as of late."

"Bye-bye, Zidane! You better be here tomorrow when I wake up!" Eiko smiled and waved at him as she ran up the stairs, still full of energy. As she disappeared Zidane lowered his arm and watched as Hilda's smile turned to a saddened frown.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Zidane nodded. It wasn't his usual demeanor, nor was he very good at keeping it up, but it was something he learned to do. Hilda wasn't one to mind informalities but he still remained as proper as could.

"It's no trouble you've caused. I'm afraid Eiko is just lonely. She speaks lots with the Moogles but she can't seem to connect well with the other noble children." She sighed and extended her arm, "Come, my husband is in the throne room."

They walked towards the elevator and boarded. Things were different than what they used to be, but major construction had taken place to support the repairs and other necessities that seemed to come with them. The elevator had a major upgrade and was much larger. The platform was carpeted and the lever had a complete new face plate that required only a single press of a button.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my husband," Hilda started just as the platform began to rise, "things have been a little strange as of late."

"Strange?" Zidane watched as she gave him a smile.

"I'm not very sure on the details but my husband has been under a lot of stress. It seems these days the only things to make him smile is building airships and Queen Garnet's birthday." She sighed, "Unfortunately there isn't much money for airships at the moment. I imagine the economy will take a turn for the better within the next year or two but things are still rough." She gave another squinting smile towards Zidane as he stared at her with concerned eyes, nodding to reassure him, "But with Queen Garnet's birthday near it surely is something to look forward to. We all enjoy the airship ride over and the time spent with our wonderful niece; Eiko especially."

They arrived at the top floor and made their way into the throne room where a pacing Regent could be seen. Hilda nodded at Zidane as he stood straight and watched her make her way up to her husband, clasping her hands in front of her and giving him a soft smile.

"Darling," she spoke with a soft voice, "Look who has come to visit us."

Cid stopped from his stroll and turned to Hilda before looking over at Zidane. He let a flip of his cape out and walked to him, "Zidane!"

"How are things since I've last been here?" He smiled, his 'formality' softening at Cid's informal shrug.

"Troublesome things have been happening as of late." He sighed, "How long has it been since you turned in that scoundrel that was pawning off my ships' parts?"

"It's been about a month. It's not hard to track down someone who sells Lindblum labeled parts." He shrugged, "Not that anyone was buying anyway, especially at those prices."

"A month." Cid repeated to himself, deep in thought a moment. He mumbled to himself before turning to his wife, "Hilda my dear, do you mind giving us a moment?"

"Certainly not." Hilda smiled, "You're welcome to stay at the castle, Zidane. Please, both of you, get some sleep soon. It's well into the night."

Zidane inwardly rolled his eyes, as if she needed to tell him. He was well past tired and, whilst he managed to mentally sober up, the alcohol in his system still made him a bit woozy, especially on an empty stomach. He shook his head from his thoughts and redirected his attention to Cid as Hilda made her way out, closing the doors behind her.

"Zidane," Cid started again, his arms crossed as he was well into thought.

"Regent?" He mumbled back, shaking his head at his own choice of words.

"About a week after your leave I had stumbled across a creature that has caused me great concern." Cid gave a stroke of his mustache as he began to pace again, "I was out enjoying the air, you see, down by the boat dock after returning from a quick trip," He pivoted, continuously walking, "I wasn't too far off from my men but I was alone. I walked down along the sand bar and there before me was this…" He stopped a moment, Zidane cocking an eyebrow, "Monster, I suppose," He shrugged, "I know the mist isn't completely gone however I haven't ever seen this type of monster before." He turned towards Zidane once again, "It seemed disabled, mental retardation possibly," He crossed his arms, "But grotesquely disproportionate from the top half to the bottom."

"I don't understand." Zidane tilted his head, watching as the bothered Cid turn his back to the boy and think another moment to himself.

"The head of this monster was something familiar to my eye. We see them at the festival hunt quite often. Fangs are usually corralled, or even bred, elsewhere, and the occasional one isn't unusual to find now and then on the outskirts," He took a moment as he walked up to his throne and picked up a book that had been tucked away between the arm of the chair and the cushion of his seat, "However, despite the head looking much like a Fang, the bottom half looked like something I've never seen before. I found this Bestiary when I returned to the castle and looked it up. The bottom half closely resembled that of an Axolotl."

"So, you saw a Fang with the bottom half of an Axolotl?" Zidane crossed his arms, looking down as he tried to imagine the combination of the two together in a single form.

"It's something as close as I could come to compare. Despite its mangled appearance it managed to escape from me before I could further inspect it." Cid shook his head, "However that was just the first case."

"There were more?" Zidane unfolded his arms and watched Cid nod.

"The body of a Lamia came up in a fishing net just a week later, however it had the distinctive wings of a Garuda type monster." Cid sighed, "I caught a glimpse of the beast but unbeknownst of the fisherman the beast was still alive. It managed to wring itself free and fell into the ocean off the boat before it could be closely examined."

"That's strange." Zidane pondered a moment his last encounter with a Lamia. It certainly wasn't a water monster. "Sounds like maybe the body was dumped."

"My thoughts exactly." Cid closed the book with a thud, "And my hypothesis was certainly strengthened when the fisherman were returning with both fish and mangled body parts of various monsters." Cid shook his head, "We were finding body parts of monsters haven't been even seen on this continent in decades."

"I see…" Zidane tapped a foot to the hard surface of the floor, "That's odd."

"It certainly is. These abnormalities have me stumped. However the latest rumor has me troubled." Cid sat atop his throne and placed the book back into its temporary hiding spot as Zidane walked closer to him.

"A rumor?"

"Word finally came back after a woman and her child were walking outside the castle grounds." He coughed a little, clearing his throat and shook a hand upwards, "We all know that outside the castle walls monsters prowl out there. No one in their right mind goes unprotected in case of the off chance of a ground attack, however this particular story started from the sky. Apparently they were on their way back when a flying monster surprised them from behind with an aerial attack. The monster managed to hit the boy but the mother was bumped out of the way before she could even understand what had happened. She watched as the monster took her son," he let out a disgusted sigh, "and threw him into the air and swallow him whole."

"That's awful!" Zidane shook his head, "How old was the boy?"

"Ten." Cid nodded, "And the mother described the monster as a Malboro despite it's contorted body and eye-watering foul smell"

Zidane jumped back and pushed against the scarf as it fell on him. He shook his head in disbelief and looked up at Cid, "You can't be serious, Malboros can't fly! I've fought against enough of them to know that much!"

"My thoughts exactly. At first it was troublesome because of the oddity of it all: these grotesque creatures were showing up both dead and alive. However now it's becoming something of a problem. One anomaly was something to ponder but this seems almost too intentional."

"What are you suggesting?"

Another moments pause and Cid stroked his mustache again, "It's a hypothesis, however," Cid glanced at the exposed spine of his book, "These grotesque abominations didn't happen by chance. I'm wondering if someone is creating these creatures through some unnatural means."

"I see…" Zidane sighed, "No wonder Hilda made it seem like you'd get angry if you found out Eiko-" Zidane gulped back his words and shook his hands, "I mean, that is, if should something happen to Eiko."

"Yes, my dear wife," Cid sighed, "How uneasy I've made her feel. I just don't want them to know about these things. However your reaction just reaffirms my suspicion." Cid placed an elbow on top of the chair's arm and rested his chin, his thoughts going in and out as they had been the entire conversation.

Zidane watched on as Cid internal turmoil stirred the man. The problem was strange and seemingly getting worse and yet there was no physical evidence of these problems. Were the monsters as horrifying as Cid let on? He couldn't imagine anything scarier looking than a Malboro itself let alone a flying distorted one. He didn't recall hearing anything strange like that back in Alexandria, however it wasn't really as close to the ocean as Lindblum was. Maybe that was key?

"Zidane," Zidane snapped from his own thoughts, looking back up at Cid, "I understand you're here by other means, but after your affairs, perhaps after the play," Cid shook his head, "Perhaps I can hire you to investigate this."

"Cid?" Zidane crossed his arms, putting pressure onto one leg as he lifted one slightly to the tip of his shoe, "Wouldn't you want more than one person out there searching?"

"I'm not sure if it has gotten to that point, however the entirety of it all leaves me with a horrible feeling." Cid nodded, "Certainly things are strange however I've not men to spare at the moment. I've cut back many of their positions now that there is momentary peace, and repairs on many of the mandatory buildings and businesses are just now coming to an end." He sighed, "I have more trust in you than any of my own personal guards. Your street knowledge is something that my men do not have. I believe you can figure this out."

"I see…" Zidane sighed, closing his eyes to think a moment.

"You don't have to answer me now, but please consider it." Cid nodded, "I hate to have anything else happen before I can truly send my full attention to the matter." He stood to his feet and walked down the stairs before Zidane and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You will always have a home here. What you've done for us is something that can never be forgotten."

"Heh." Zidane scratched the back of his head and shrugged. Cid nodded and walked to the doors, waiting for Zidane to follow out.

"Think about it. You may stay here for the rest of your stay in Lindblum. You're more than welcome to fly with us back in time for the play, however if you've business to attend to in Alexandria before that you're more than welcome to take one of my ships. For now, please, get some rest. You look tired."

Zidane smiled and nodded as he departed from Cid and made his way towards the elevator. He made his trip back down and sighed, figuring it was too much work to make his way back to the Inn, even if it _was_ still open. He made a quick full upper body stretch and made his way up the stairs to where the beds were located. On his way there he watched as a sleepy Eiko giggled and waved from around the corner at him, and he could only roll his eyes as he made his way into his room and to his bed.

Sitting down he pulled off his scarf by unpinning the Alexandrian broach and threw it to the ground. He sighed and laid back along the bed, his leg dangling off the side as the other lay towards the end of the bed frame. His arm supported his head and the other lay against his stomach as he looked up at the night sky as rain patted against the surface. His mind raced through everything that Cid had said, and his proposition, and yet despite all this his thoughts were silent. Yet minute by minute as these things came to him he found that his eyelids grew heavier and heavier until before long he fell into a deep and much-needed sleep.


	2. Drunken Night

A distinct fresh flower smell could be carried far with the gentle yet crisp breeze on this particular morning. Spring was here yet the chill of winter still lingered even into its later months. Yet despite this cold air and chilly breeze flowers still found the time to bloom in the warmer beams of the sun and the insects found themselves awake and lively. Spring certainly had a distinct smell to Dagger, despite its many smells. Roses in particular grew in the castle gardens as they always had, yet their scent was nothing but bliss to the Queen. Inside the castle was dowsed in a fake and rather bland rose extract, it never really seemed fresh and wasn't even comparable with the real deal.

The thought of running through the garden as she did as a child brought a smile to Dagger's rather pink lips as she stared over at a particularly close patch of flowers, all of different colors and sizes. She thought about the wildflowers of the grassy hills they once trotted over and the wet smell of the rivers and lakes they stopped at. A rather large bumble bee, fuzzy and plump, buzzed around a larger yellow flower with a star shaped presentation, gathering its nutrience and carrying its pollen.

"Is that right?" A rather annoying voice trailed into Dagger's thoughts as she returned to reality.

"Quite! You would think after such rehabilitation that the lesser folk would get a move on and repair the bridge in front of my home!" A noble woman quipped in while fanning her chest with an ornate paper fan, waving some of the stray strands of her short gray hair to and fro.

The woman was rather eccentric looking with her tight tan dress of gaudy floral patterns. Her ankles were swollen from a size or three too small of unmatching red shoes and while Dagger wasn't one to judge a person on appearance this woman something to gander at. Dagger found herself looking away often whenever she found herself staring at the woman and her disproportionate figure: Her upper half was significantly smaller from her bottom half and, had Dagger's mother not been a bigger woman herself, Dagger wasn't sure if they'd have a chair big enough to accommodate this behemoth of a woman.

Dagger avoided staring at the woman once more and flashed a fake smile to another. She had joined these fine three women for tea outside on one of their more warmer days they had. A light brown table with carved rose molding was set up before anyone had arrived. The table was set with a white table cloth and white ceramic plates bordered with gold and delicately painted with different pink flowering. Tea was served upon Dagger's arrival and the woman chatted as they all sat together upon entering the gardens.

Of the three of them not one had a nice thing to say when they weren't brown nosing one another. Not that Dagger had much room to complain considering the only reason why she put herself through this obnoxious banter was because they were the only ones willing to invest in the castle the funds needed to finish the repairs for the year. The disproportionate lady before her was wealthy through inheritance alone and was still single by understandable means. The other two women, Duck and Hippo of anthropomorphic features, were both born and married into wealth.

"My Queen, what a beautiful necklace, wherever did you get it made? I would love to own a piece similar!" The larger Hippo woman with a deeper voice smiled at Dagger and took a sip of tea as the other woman awed and cooed in agreement with her necklace.

"Well…," Dagger hesitated, uncertain how to answer, "it was a gift, so I'm afraid I don't know for certain." She bit her bottom lip, hoping to pacify them with a suitable answer. It truthfully was a gift however it wasn't the most elegant thing she owned, not that it mattered to her. Zidane had gotten it as a gift last year when the group had gotten together for her birthday. She made sure to check that it was earned honestly and not stolen but she still had her doubts. Still yet she wore it from time to time, especially when she thought of him. She could still remember the embarrassed look on his face as he gave it to her, looking as if it had been wrapped in a box by a child. The necklace was beautiful but on close inspection was probably only costume jewelry.

"A gift, you say!" The duck woman cooed, "By a man, perhaps?" Dagger's face flushed as she held down her sip of tea. She let out a slow nod and watched as the others all exchanged giggles.

"Who was it? It wasn't that young man who owned that factory in Lindblum was it? What was it they produce again?"

"Oh Claries, you're thinking of the Potion Distributor's son, Dane Mars. The one who owns that factory in Lindblum is the ugly one with the greasy hair, Wallace McNair!" The fatter woman fanned herself, speaking over the others. Regardless, Dagger had no idea who they were talking about.

"I'm afraid not." Dagger smiled back as the others thought again.

"Well, if you're looking around in the market," The duck woman placed a feathered finger across her lips, hunching forward and voice lowering as her eyes narrowed and a smirk came across her beak, "My son is almost of age and is quite the nobleman."

"Cayuga! Your son is barely thirteen years old!" The Hippo woman gasped, watching as the Duck lady lifted her nose ignoring her remark.

"Well I have a nephew that takes after me, and he is quite the charmer, let me tell you!" The larger woman nodded, pointing her fan towards Dagger with a nod as a visible jiggle vibrated her right buttock.

"Well if you're going to be looking then I _also_ have a young man that you may be interested in!" The ladies began to quarrel as Dagger let out a soft sigh and looked up at Beatrix in the background who stood watch over the group. The woman let out a soft shrug as Dagger looked back towards the ladies and their squabble.

Thankfully, as if a grace by god, a strong wind blew through the garden and shook the ladies and their tea. They gave a quick shriek and stood, against the wind's gust, shielding their eyes before it passed. Whilst Dagger found it amusing and a bit silly the others were a mess.

'Oh, my hair!" The Hippo woman gave a disgusted grunt, readjusting a wig that had come undone.

"Your hair! What about my fan!" The larger woman shouted, waddling over to the flowers as she retrieved it of them.

"Well, it _has_ been a lovely evening, however I've got a meeting in a half hour." Dagger stood, lying through her teeth as she smoothed her hair and readjusted a simple white gown with long sleeves, "Thank you so much for joining me for tea my ladies."

"Very well!" The duck woman quacked, "I look forward to next week! I'll bring my son with me!"

"Oh, me too, I shall bring my adoring nephew! He would _love_ to meet you, I just know it!" The other cheered as they all followed Dagger to the castle entrance via the back.

"Beatrix, please see that these ladies make their way to their destinations." Dagger smiled, watching as the general saluted and opened the doors for the woman as they each continued to squabble amongst themselves, leaving Dagger alone outside.

A soft smile turned immediately as the door closed behind the ladies, a sigh of relief soon following. She made a quick pivot on her heel and turned in the other direction, making her way deeper into the garden. Another breeze, much softer, drafted in and waved some of her messier locks to and fro. She kneeled before a rose and pluck it as delicately as she could before standing back to her feet.

Her grassy trail soon lead her to a cobblestone path. She glided pass the gardeners tending to the shrubbery and made her way up to a pair of stairs. Lifting the skirt of her gown she made her way up the them and dropped the skirting as she reached the very top, coming to the resting place of her mother. Roses bloomed ever so richly across the scenery and the trees hung low over her grave, casting shadows. Dagger kneeled before the grave and placed her rose upon the stone ledge, suddenly retracting her hand in pain. She watched as a droplet of blood fell from her finger and down along the petals of the rose, her finger cut from its thorns.

A quick reaction and she suckled her thumb to pacify the pain and momentarily stop the blood from falling. After a moments time she sighed and folded her hands together once more, closing her eyes in respect towards her mother.

Minutes passed in silence, the wind lightly blowing still. Dagger had paid her respects and as she opened her eyes footsteps could be heard from behind her below the beginning of the stairs. A soft smile paved her lips as she listened, almost certain of their origins.

"Zid-" She managed to spit out as she turned, only to silence her words as she watched as an older man ascended the stairs, arms behind his back as he squinted in focus, "Doctor Tot!"

"Yes, my dear! How are you?" Doctor Tot reached the top of the stairs and looked up at the girl, "I haven't seen you in so long, my how beautiful you've become." Dagger smiled a genuine smile at her familiar looking tutor and stepped back as he approached the stone monument, skimming across the wordings engraved in it, "My, I haven't been here in a while." He pulled his glasses from his rather large nose and cleaned them off with a handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"What brings you to Alexandria, Doctor Tot? Had I received word I would have prepared accordingly." Dagger gave another smile as he put his glasses back on and readjusted his focus, blinking up at her.

"Nonsense my Queen. I'm simply here to retrieve my notes I left behind since my last visit." He folded his arm behind his back while extending the other. Dagger looped her arm through his and allowed him to escort her down the stairs as they made their way slowly back to the castle, enjoying the scenery as they walked.

"It's been some time since your last visit, what reason do we owe your return for your notes?" Dagger smiled another, her face hurting a bit in the contraction of her face having done so much fake smiling from earlier.

"Well," He adjusted his glasses, "As you remember I published a piece after I spoke with you and Eiko about your travels and learning's from Madain Sari. Most of my notes I respectfully left behind here in the Alexandrian library after my piece's publishing."

"I'm aware. Eiko stayed all week to help finish it." Dagger nodded, coming to a stop as Doctor Tot took a wiff of a particularly orange flower, "I miss that. I should invite her over once more." Her voice trailed off, knowing full well that she had no time at the moment for Eiko and her silly antics.

"I've gotten in contact with a few scholars of sorts, however I had one particular response that had me stumped for a while. I thought maybe looking back at my notes would help jump start my memory." He smiled sheepishly, 'I'm afraid my memory isn't what it was. I am getting older now." Dagger looked to the elderly man and noted the visible gray hairs that had settled in on his head. Despite this aging exterior the man she remembered was still the same, and he still treated her the way he always had.

"You're more than welcome, of course. They are your notes after all." She nodded, continuing their walk as they reached the castle doors, Beatrix waiting patiently for her return.

"Doctor Tot!" The General turned, glossy curls waving around as she did, "I was not aware of your arrival."

"Ah, Beatrix, I see you're still keeping things in line." Doctor Tot nodded and smiled, "If I may, my Queen, General, I am going to make my way to the library." The elderly man kissed the back of Garnet's hand and nodded to Beatrix as he made his way through the doors, leaving Dagger and Beatrix to themselves.

"My Queen, I've a letter from Lindblum." Beatrix saluted and handed over the letter to Dagger, sealed with a Moogle stamp.

"Is it from Zidane?" Dagger stifled her excitement but none enough to fool Beatrix. She pried into the envelope and opened it up, pulling forward the hand written letter and unfolding it gently. Her eyes skimmed the brief letter and her high spirit seemingly disappeared as she folded it and placed it back inside it's envelope.

"Your Majesty?"

"It's nothing." She gave a reassuring nod, "Just a brief report. It seems Zidane has finished his tasks in Lindblum but intends to stay till next week." She resealed the letter and folded her arms behind her back, giving a fake smile and quickly walked through the doors and on through the castle as she made her way towards her room.

"My Queen…" Beatrix followed after her and up to the stair well, "If it bothers you so that Zidane is gone all the time then why did you appoint him with such a job?"

Dagger stopped in her tracks as the general caught up. Clearly miffed, she gave an unusual glare as she looked over her shoulder, "That will be all, Beatrix."

"I understand you're upset, Your Majesty," Beatrix stepped forward as Dagger reached the first step of the stair well, "But I believe this is one of the reasons why you appointed Steiner and myself to Royal Advisor."

Dagger nodded but spoke nothing else as she made her way up the stairs and off to her room. Beatrix let out a sigh and turned back around as a loud clanking could be heard coming down the halls. Quickly Steiner appeared before her and saluted with a loud screech of grinding iron.

"Beatrix!" Steiner shook his hand outward, "I've just received word that Doctor Tot is here. Does her Majesty know yet?"

"She does," Beatrix replied, swiftly lifting a lock of hair over her shoulder, "Where have you been, Steiner? You were supposed to watch the court yard for today's tea."

"I'm very sorry," He nodded, "her Majesty had a request of me and I suppose I forgot." He hesitated at Beatrix's troubled sigh and watched as she folded her arms, weight shifting to one leg, "What seems to ail you?"

"Queen Garnet," She spoke in a soften voice, "She seems troubled about something."

"I assume it's Master Zidane's doing." Steiner clenched fists and shook them, the thought of that brat angering his Queen, "What has he said now?!"

"Steiner, when her Majesty suggested we appoint him to a 'Royal Mercenary' I had my doubts at her seriousness, let alone if there was even such a title," Beatrix's eyebrows came together, deeply in thought, "Yet despite this we all came to an agreement and the arrangements were made."

"What are you saying, Beatrix?" Steiner let out a low laugh, "Master Zidane accepted the job. I find it very fitting, especially for a man of his," He coughed out what good words he could find, "class?"

"He lacks a lot of what we would consider formal," That was truly fact, "However it seems almost cruel how things turned out." She sighed and turned her back to Steiner, arms crossed in thought.

"Master Zidane has no place in the castle, isn't that what her Majesty was thinking when she made the suggestion?" Steiner made a quick jump, armor clanking as he did so, "I know it sounds cold but the fact of the matter is that he is not a good fit. He has had no formal upbringing and lacks in manners." He tapped his foot and looked to the ground, "Albeit I owe him my life, I can't find a better fitting spot for him than this."

"Steiner…" Beatrix sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "As much as I don't want to accept it, I believe you're right." This made Steiner think a moment, liking those words very much, "Zidane probably isn't comfortable being in here anyway, however it hurts me deeply seeing my Queen in such turmoil. Should she not at least see him on a regular basis?"

"You may lay thanks to that monkey for that!" He quickly jabbered in, "Not once was he ever denied access to coming in to see her Majesty!"

Beatrix chortled and turned back to the knight, "I recall overhearing a conversation last week when you told him that he wasn't welcomed in to the castle to give his report from his trip to Treno."

"Well…," Steiner paused, thinking back, "As I recall, her Majesty was meeting with one of the, herm…" His words trailed off as he began to think, however Beatrix grew board and waved her hands.

"Regardless of how busy things get, Steiner, we can't ignore the debt we owe to him." She shook her head, "No one can."

"Very well!" Steiner pointed out towards her, watching as she gave him an amusing look, urging him to continue, "I shall arrange a meeting, come time after the play."

"Steiner, we've done this every year. This is the only time everyone can seem to gather to visit." Beatrix sighed, actually thinking for once the thick headed knight had a great plan.

"I mean her Majesty and Master Zidane, of course. If she misses him so much then why not arrange something?" Steiner smiled, pleased with this plan, "I shall supervise of course." Beatrix lay silent a moment, pondering Steiner's words. A quick lick of her bottom lip and she lightly nodded to herself.

"That sounds like a good plan." She agreed, watching as Steiner was taken back by her revelation.

"It… it does, doesn't it?" He beamed, a cockiness kicking in.

"However there will be no supervision, Steiner." She walked off, ignoring as the knight shook his fists.

"Of course there will be! I can't allow that…," He coughed, shaking his head at old habits, "I can't allow a man of his character alone with her Majesty."

"Of course you could. Besides, Queen Garnet can take care of herself. Maybe this awkward air between the two may be able to be fixed yet. I shall go write to the others." She continued to walk off, Steiner following after in protest as his armor echoed off into the different hallways, his jaw jabbering away.

…

Quietly inside the guest rooms Zidane sat in a chair, backwards sitting, with his cheek planted firmly on the table located in the top corner of the guest room. His finger slowly twirled and fidgeted with a plastic mini knight figure that was left behind from the room's previous guests, more than likely a child's toy. He let out a deep sigh and yawned a bit as he tapped his foot impatiently.

He had spent the last three days diligently at work, trying to keep busy so to avoid much contact with the castle. He felt obligated to return each night due to Hilda's constant watch over him, insuring he was eating and had everything he needed. He had appreciated it greatly but he wasn't ready to give Cid his answer yet and wasn't sure if he could even face him at the moment. Lastly Eiko seemed to grill him whenever she had the chance about contacting Dagger. He unwillingly wrote a brief letter to her explaining his situation to pacify Eiko's constant bickering it didn't seem to help much.

Night had finally set in and Zidane found himself at the end of his list, finishing all his work in Lindblum during the past three days he worked so hard at. After taking the time to sneak in undetected he had taken most of the afternoon to take a nap, but now he found himself wide awake, nearly bored, and antsy.

Another deep sigh and he stood to his feet, stretching with a growl and giving a scratch at his thigh. He contemplated his options at this point and made his way down the stairs and into the doorway leading out to the hallway, all before bumping straight into a Moogle who rounded the corner.

"He's over here, Eiko!" The Moogle shouted, jumping with his arms in the air before turning to the hallway where Eiko soon appeared.

"Thanks Mogki!" Eiko smiled, walking up to Zidane, "There you are! I thought you were going to come visit me!" She leaned forward towards him, arms on her hips.

Zidane leaned back and put his arms up in defense, "I'm here aren't I? Besides, I had a job to do!"

"Well," She huffed, crossing her arms as she stood back straight, "You haven't come to visit me in person. What are we going to do today?" A pleasant smile crossed her face, anticipation glimmering in her eyes.

"'We'?"

"Yes, we! You owe me a date for each times you visited without so much as a word to me!" She nodded, grabbing his hand quickly and pulling him along with her out the door and into the hallway, "Maybe a dinner date would be nice! Ooh, and then maybe we can go shopping!"

"It sounds like you've turned into quite the lady," Zidane sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't think it'd be a good idea if you left the castle though, Eiko." The girl stopped in her tracks and let go of his hand. Zidane grit his teeth and waited for some type of retaliation, either verbal or physical. He threw his hands up in defense as she turned around and gave a pouty face, glaring up at him through fake crocodile tears.

"I've been cooped up in here too long!" She shouted, rubbing her hand across her bubbling tears, whimpering loudly so to draw attention.

"Ah, no, what I mean to say is…!" Zidane hesitated, looking at the glares he was getting from the staff around him, waving his arms to halt her crying.

"There you are, Miss Eiko!" A voice came from down the hall. A familiar face appeared and approached the two of them, Eiko's tears quickly disappearing and a smile paving her face.

"Uncle Artania!" Eiko beamed, her hands placed behind her back as she gave a girlish swing of her shoulders. Zidane couldn't believe how the girl flipped like a switch.

"Your lesson is about to begin. You don't want to anger Mrs. Polettio." The elder man nodded, watching as the girl let out a disgusted sigh and turned to Zidane.

"I guess you got lucky _this _time, Zidane. You better come back and take me on a date!" She gave him a sturdy glare and then softened her face with a wink. She turned back to the Minister and bowed to give him rehearsed yet sloppy curtsy before skipping off down the hall.

"Master Zidane, I have a letter for you. It was dropped off anonymously." The Minister handed Zidane a letter and gave a slight bow, hand over chest, quickly dismissing himself as he followed after Eiko to ensure she was actually going to her lesson this time.

A quick smile accompanied by a headshake at the girl and Zidane refocused his attention, looking down at the letter he got and opening it up to skim. A wide grin crossed his face as he folded the paper back and sloppily shoved it into his pocket, running off through the halls to the castle exit. Excitement fueled him along with that nap he managed to sneak in. He wasn't even sure how he got to the air cab so fast but it didn't even matter. With a quick swipe of his pass and nothing so much as a nod to the cabby and he was in and off, headed on over to the Industrial District within what seemed like seconds.

Night had already set for an hour's time and the streets were mostly empty. Zidane had passed a few gruff people but none that he hadn't seen before. A quick few turns and he found himself back at his usual tavern, walking down inside and through the door to his usual spot. There were more people than he was used to seeing however his spot was still open for the taking.

"The usual tonight?" The Hippo bar keeper approached Zidane as he sat down, already grabbing for a glass.

"Surprise me." Zidane smirked, watching as the Hippo man shrugged and pulled out a tall glass mug, filling it with beer and placing it down on the bar.

"I didn't think you'd be here that fast." Blank's voice called out as soon as the door to the Tavern opened up. Zidane turned in his seat and waved as Blank approached and sat down next to him. "I'll have what he's having." The bar keep nodded, quickly whipping out another tall glass and filling it with the same golden beer Zidane was drinking at.

"I've run into some free time." He clanked his beer against Blank's and took a swig, placing it back to the bar, "So?"

"Here." Blank shook his head, hand reaching into his cloak pocket and pulling out a chained necklace from its hiding spot. Zidane's eyes glowed at the huge gem that fell from Blank's pocket, his mouth nearly salivating. How he'd missed that feeling! The sight of treasure always had excited him, but this was much more precious than any of the treasures he was ever after!

"How'd you find it!?" He grasped at it, clenching air as Blank pulled it away from him, "Hey!"

"It was easy, actually. I'm seriously a bit disappointed in you." He shrugged, letting Zidane grab it from his hands as he tried once more.

"Well, the details don't really matter," He held it up into the light, looking at its authenticity. This was the real deal alright.

"Put that away! You don't want to loose it again, do you?" Blank sighed in disgust as Zidane gave a sheepish grin and cupped it in his hands, cradling it as if it was a child.

"This is great! I can't believe it was here in Lindblum. I thought for sure some rich old hag had it around her neck in Alexandria or Treno." He chuckled, waving for another round of drinks at the Hippo man having already slammed the one he had.

"Not too far off," Blank chuckled, "I asked around a few of the black markets and turns out some old guy bought it for his old lady after it had been in and out of different shops," he quickly downed his drink to catch up to Zidane and slammed it to the bar, pushing it forward and grabbing hold of his new one, "Turns out the lady died about a month ago so we had to do some digging."

"Nuh huh!" Zidane quipped, hand on the bar in interest.

"Yeah, we had the newbies dig her up." He joked, throwing his hands up and laughing with a shake of the head, "I kid. We found it in some crap shop next to another line of fakes. How it made its way there is beyond my guess. I'm surprised you never found it. Took us only two days to get it."

"Well," Zidane sighed in relief, "How much do I owe you for buying it?"

Blank let out a laugh, nearly choking on his drink, "Nothing! Man, you are a pansy." He shook his head again, laughing into his drink before taking another large swig.

Zidane rolled his eyes, not that he could expect anything less from Blank, "Well I'll at least cover the tab for your troubles." Zidane laughed, watching as Blank let out a devilish smirk.

"Fair enough. Hey, Hippo guy!" Blank waved his hand, "A round of shots for everyone! This guy's paying!" Zidane jumped to his feet and shook his hands, everyone in the bar letting out a cheer as the bar keep nodded and began lining up shot glasses.

…

"Sloppy! Simply sloppy!" A shrill voice yelled out as a bored Eiko rolled her eyes in a held curtsey, "I told you to practice everywhere at everyone! Have you not been listening?!"

Eiko faked a smile, holding back her tongue. Last time she yelled at Mrs. Polettio she ended up hearing a mouth full of words for a good hour straight, no sitting down or anything! That was the last she wanted to hear of that, that was for sure. The woman seemed nice when she first met her but she had a serious problem with her since the beginning.

'Enough then! I've no more patience left for you! I can only teach you so much." The woman scorned, Eiko giving a silent clap as the woman gathered up her coat and papers, "If you don't perfect that curtsy your father will surely be angry with me! Keep practicing and soon we will work on tea etiquette!"

"Oh boy, I can't wait," The girl mumbled under her breath, quickly smiling back again as the woman glared at her, "I mean, Bye bye!" Her eyes gleamed, happy the woman was finally leaving, "Oh, right," and then performed a sloppy curtsey as she did for Minister Artania. The woman left in a huff and slammed the door behind her, leaving a pouting Eiko and a Mogki behind.

"I don't like that lady," Mogki kupoed in, "She's pretty scary!"

"That's for sure." Eiko giggled, sitting down in her seat, "but we got out of that lesson early! Do you want to go play?"

"Kupo! You remember what happened last week when you said that?" The Moogle moved about in terror, "I've never seen the Regent so mad!"

"Well we can go bug Zidane then! I saw him in the castle about two hours ago!" Eiko jumped to her feet, already deciding on her choice.

"B-but Eiko! Isn't it time to read and go to bed?" Mogki panicked, following after her as she trotted out of the room and down the hallway.

"I'm sure mother will understand!" Eiko giggled as she walked, suddenly loosing her footing and falling forward to the floor with a thud, "Ow!"

"Eiko! Are you okay?" The Moogle shrieked, running after her and helping her to her feet.

"Yeah…" She mumbled, brushing some lint from her dress, "What's this?" She reached down and picked up the torn paper she had tripped over, unfolding it and smoothing it out. "It's a letter!"

"Kupo! I didn't receive any letters for delivery today!" The Moogle huffed, folding his little arms together in an annoyed manner.

"It's addressed to Zidane!" She shrieked, "Is it a love letter?" She quickly skimmed it, her eyes staring intently.

"What is it, Eiko?" The Moogle stood at the edge of his toes, "I can't see!"

"Alright, Mogki! We're going on a field trip!" Eiko folded the paper into a small square and tucked it into the front of her dress.

"This doesn't sound like a good idea, Kupo…"

"Well, whoever this mystery girl is," Eiko gave a clenched fist and shook it in the air, "We'll definitely find her! She said to meet him at the same Tavern as last in the Industrial District as soon as he got a chance! She sure gets right to the point." She growled and watched as the Moogle shook his hands worriedly.

"How do you know it's a girl Eiko? Besides, how are we supposed to find a bar in this big city? It's so dark out and your father will surely yell at us!"

"It'll be okay if he doesn't find out. I can't let Zidane get swept off his feet by anyone else! Dagger depends on us, Mogki!" The girl gave a quick twirl and checked her skirting to make sure it was clean. With a quick smile to her Moogle friend she turned foot and began making her way out of the castle as quietly and unnoticed as possible.

"Kupo!" Mogki yelped, running after the girl, the use of his wings coming in handy as he fluttered with speed.

They made their way casually so not to stir attention to themselves past the few guards that were still in employment. They found themselves outside and up towards the air cab where a cabby stood.

"'scuse me! I'd like to visit the Tavern in the Industrial District, please." Eiko yelped, jumping at the man as he gave her a confused look.

'Miss Eiko?"

"That's right. I'm on official castle business." She gave a fake charmed smile, her hands twisted around her back as she waved her shoulders back and forth.

"Uhm, well…" The cabby contemplated, unsure if he should actually stop someone of her status, even if she was of age to drink.

"I'd hate to go back to my father and tell him I couldn't finish my official business because the _air cabby_ didn't let me go!" The cabby gulped back some air at this and nodding at her, sliding a card through the machine for the door to open after giving a green light off.

"I'm afraid the only taverns still operating in the Industrial District are very few, but please be safe, Miss Eiko. There are some shady people out there."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, just like I've always have." She smiled and let Mogki in, waving at the cabby as the door shut and the air cab began to start up for its departure.

"I don't like this, Eiko. We could get into some serious trouble!" Mogki grasped at her hand as the cab took off.

"It's okay. Once we find Zidane we should be okay." She smiled and kicked her feet up and down as they waited. The entire trip wasn't long but the poor Moogle shook the entire way regardless.

Before long they found themselves stationed and out of the cab in the dirty bum-infested cab dock. Eiko casually made her way over to the air cabby with a Mogki close behind her, clenching to her leg with a shaking grasp as they approached.

"Excuse me, where can I find a tavern?" She flashed another fake yet charming smile as the cabby flashed her a confused look.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The cabby scratched his head, examining the girl.

"Oh, uhm," Eiko thought a moment as the Moogle tugged at her skirt, "Well maybe you know my father! See, he came by not too long ago and he forgot his…" Another moment passed, but none too long before she pulled out a wrinkled letter now folded into its original folding, "he forgot this! Yes, this! … This is... uhm, well it's very important information. I can't tell you what it is, but it is, indeed, this." She nodded, Mogki quickly face palming from behind.

"Well, there aren't many places around here like that anymore. If you leave the building and take an immediate right you should run into a pub eventually. If you keep following that road there should be another one at the dead end, however a lot of shady things happen down there. I don't recommend you visit that one unless absolutely certain." The cabby nodded, watching as Eiko giggled and waved at him and turned around and walked to the stairs leading up to the exit. Mogki gave quick glances at the man and turned to leave with Eiko.

"I'm sure we'll find him in no time, Mogki!" Eiko chirped, ignoring the men lying out asleep on the stone cold flooring.

"Oh, Miss…" The cabby called out, walking to the bottom of the stairs. Eiko quickly turned to at the top of the stairs and waved at him to continue.

"There is another Tavern… however it is hidden fairly well. It usually isn't very busy but it is the only one you'll find deep within this district." The cabby thought another moment, trying to piece together how he would show the little girl the location. He snapped his fingers at a revelation and motioned for her to wait as he ran over to his post and pulled out a map. He quickly ran back and up the stairs to her as he circled a small building on the map.

"Oh! I wonder if that's where Zidane has been hiding, Mogki!" She clasped her hands together and smiled down at the Moogle.

"'Zidane'?" The cabby stopped, blinking a few moments, "The guy with the tail? He's your father?"

"Uhm, er, well,"

"Huh. He doesn't look old enough to have a teenage daughter." He shrugged, handing Eiko the map, "This is the bar he frequently goes to. If I had known your dad was Zidane I would'a told you sooner." The cabby sighed, laughing a bit, "Maybe that's why I thought I knew you! Though I never would have thought his daughter had a horn."

Eiko gave a nervous laugh, folding up her map, "Yeah, just odd genes I guess." She nodded and pushed Mogki out the door, "We'll be leaving now!"

"Be careful!" The cabby called out, watching as the girl and Moogle left.

They made quick haste to distance themselves from the air cab dock and up to a large statue, standing behind it as they took a quick glance at the map. Mogki shook more as he glanced around the area at the different sounds around them. With only the moonlight for light they tried their best to make out the directions. A quick nod and Eiko was off, folding the paper back up as she walked.

"If Zidane is here regularly then we should remember how to get here, Mogki. I bet he won't visit nearly as often as he says, so it's important that we come hunt him down!" She made her way up a set of stairs and set on her way towards their destination.

It was dark for sure and while bits of moonlight lit their path the clouds made it difficult at times. There were so many twist and turns to make and momentarily the two got lost before finding a store name that matched to somewhere on their map.

They trotted together as Eiko held the map out in front as she walked, constantly looking up and down as she cross referenced their location. They soon heard a low hum of voices and music as they turned into another alley. A smile lit across Eiko's face as she located a dim light in the distance.

She folded the map back down and put it back with Zidane's letter, quick pacing towards her destination. The hums got louder as they approached and soon cheering and loud voices were distinctly heard. Eiko smiled and trotted down the stairwell to the Tavern's entrance and pushed open the door, opening it to quite the scene accompanied by laughter and music hitting them full force. Men and women all cheered, beer in hand as they all laughed and danced about.

Empty bottles and glasses paved the tables and shot glasses were scattered everywhere, including the floors. Hanging off one of the supporting beams of the building was Blank, laughing loudly and clanking glasses with some of the men around and below him before downing his drink and tossing it to the ground, yelling for another.

The Hippo bar keeper threw his arm into the air and quickly filled up another mug, handing it to a rather salacious woman lewdly dressed in nothing but a skin tight dress with patterned holes that showed more skin than covered. Wild dark hair stood tall atop her head and waved in tassels down her back and thighs. She took it a top her serving platter and slinked her way to Blank as he stomped on a table and reached out for it, everyone laughing as someone in the background fell with a shattering drop of a glass.

No one paid much attention to the door opening as Eiko and Mogki stared in awe at everything before them. The bar was wild in celebration and the floors were wet if not sticky all around. Smoke choked their lungs and laugher near deafened them as they watched on as a bunch of drunken men and women bounced about in their attempts at what Eiko could only assume was dancing.

Another moment of absorbing their environment and Eiko made her way into the bar, the Moogle clinging close in absolute terror. As she rounded a group of loud men she approached the bar and looked around, not seeing Zidane anywhere. She let out a shrug and turned to the Hippo man as he approached her while handing another man a tall clear glass with an olive skewered in it.

"Aren't you a little young to be at a bar, Miss?"

"Excuse me?" She huffed, "I am old enough to be wherever I please, especially in your," She was cut off by another loud shattering sound and a woman's laughing shrill scream following afterwards, "… fine establishment."

"Whatever, what will it be then?" He grunted, watching as she blinked a moment before thinking.

"I'll, uhm…" She hesitated, watching as a woman with a low cut corset and short skirt walk by with a tall fruity looking drink, "I'll have one of those."

"Eiko…" Mogki tugged at her sleeve, tugging again at her leg as she pulled her arm away in annoyance.

"Not now, Mogki! I'm mingling."

"Eiko, this isn't a good idea!"

"Hey Zidane, your fly's down!" Blank yelled from across the bar. Eiko looked in his direction and then over where he was pointing at, which happened to be a very drunken Zidane who was also now on top of a table, trying to keep his balance.

Everyone laughed and cheered at the boy who was to cover the entire night's tab. He drunkenly laughed as he fell off the table and landed into a woman's lap. She gave him a wink as he jumped to his feet and staggered away while giving back a sheepish smile and a wave. He bumped right into another woman and apologized in a slurred voice as she walked away with a distinct walk to her hips, not going unnoticed by the tailed boy.

"Why, that…!" Eiko huffed, stomping her foot as she watched him disappear into the crowed again. "Did you SEE what Mogki? Ooh, when Dagger finds out about this!" The purple haired girl seethed and was ready to give him a piece of her mind until the bar keep slammed a tall glass in front of her, cutting her attention short.

"Here. It's on the monkey's tab." The keep shook his head and walked away, ignoring Eiko as she made another huff as she reached and grabbed the glass.

"Eiko, I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Kupo!"

"Mogki, if you're so worried then go back to the castle." She seethed, "I've got more important business to attend to." She took a sip through the straw and quickly gagged; Surely this was _NOT _juice!

"Are you okay, Eiko?!" The poor Moogle flew to her level as she cringed a moment.

"Ew!" She panted, shaking her head as someone gave her an odd look, "I-I mean… Mmm… just the way I like my… uh, drink." She forced another sip and shook her head, placing it back to the bar and standing to her feet. "Forget this Mogki, let's go hunt Zidane down and give him a piece of our mind."

"Then can we leave?" the Moogle landed, sticking close as Eiko wandered off again.

"Just right after I lecture Zidane!" Her face flushed with anger as she trotted around the groups of people, a few bumping into her as she wiggled through tight spots. The poor Moogle tried his best to keep up but just as Eiko turned he was blocked from his pursuit. Whilst the bar wasn't very big the customers were overflowing what with the free drinks being handed out per Zidane's tab.

Eiko lifted a nose in anger as another man bumped into her, giving her a creepy grin as she exchanged a glare, walking away. She turned into a small area of the bar that seemed cut off from the rest of the room, however it also was full of people. She made an advancement further in until she found herself in front of another lewdly dressed girl.

She, too, had full long hair, deep red and held back with a deeper red bandana. Her shirt was low cut and wrapped around her shoulders and down along her arms. The sleeves covered more than the rest of her upper body as the shirt just barely covered her breasts as they seemed to swell out the top. A large belt looped just below her hips, holding close to a torn and rugged skirt that was low in front and long in back, feathering out as it trailed down to her ankles. Large clanky gold bracelets and earrings adorned this particular woman, and her belt was just as flashy. A gold ring through her eyebrow and sharp features accented by makeup gave her a mysterious and sexual appeal, all much to the liking of the boy whose tongue was half way down her throat.

Eiko gasped as she gazed upon them. The woman let out a giggle as she grasped onto Zidane's neck, a leg trailing up along his as she returned the favor by delving deep into his throat with her own tongue.

How he'd found himself in this particular position was only alcohol's guess, but he wasn't one to turn down a beautiful woman's request, not now anyway with last rounds' shots still in his blood stream. He was pretty sure he crossed the boundary line by investing too deep into this particular pretty thing when he wrapped another arm around her back and atop her hipline, the other trailing up her thigh that was now curled around him and just barely past the skirt line. His drunkenness had skewed his judgment and temptation was all but welcome to him as a particular hotness spread throughout his body along with the need to piss. As if that mattered at the moment, what with the way she was playing with his tongue. He was pretty sure her tongue was pierced with something and his thoughts lay dirtily on what excitement and pleasures _that _would entail.

"Zidane!" Eiko shrieked, startling Zidane as he pulled from his drunken mistress and fell back onto the floor, tail stiff. He groaned and looked up through blurry vision at a red-faced Eiko.

"Eiko?" He managed, stumbling to his feet and back to the floor again, unable to stand.

"Who's this, your kid?" The woman huffed, tossing hair over her near perfect skin, catching Zidane's limited attention as he eyed her from head to toe again, possibly trying to steal a glance up her skirt.

"Yes! Dad! It's time to come _home_!" Eiko stomped, watching as the woman let out a haughty puff.

"Wha…" He rubbed his face, confusion setting in, "She's not… I mean…"

"Well," The woman trailed off, smirking at Zidane again, "I guess regardless you are pretty cute. Come find me when you decide to ditch the kid," She pulled out a card from between her breasts, a name and address on it. She knelt down and gave Zidane a good look of her chest and placed the card between his neck and collar, giving him another long kiss with the roll of her tongue, much to Eiko's annoyance, "There's more where that came from."

With a blown kiss as she stood back she walked off into the crowd with a walk that shook her hips, winking at Zidane as she turned and disappeared into the drunken mess of people. Eiko huffed again, getting Zidane's attention as he snapped back to her attention.

"Eiko? When did you get here?" He gave a silly smirk and gave a hic, waving to Blank as he approached the two.

"Is this the woman you were supposed to meet?! Oooh, Zidane!"

"Hey, look what I found!" Blank laughed, lifting a terrified Moogle by the wings on his back.

"E-E-E-Eiko!" Mogki struggled, waving at her and joining her arms as Blank dropped him.

"Hey, what's the brat doing here? Hey, did you get that chick's name?"

"Uhm…" Zidane mumbled, grabbing hold of his head as nausea took hold. Blackness began to set in and vision was close to nonexistent. The last words he could hear were his name echoing before he hit his head to the floor, passing out.

"Oh man," Blank scratched his head, watching as Eiko shrieked and ran to him.

"Zidane! Are you okay?!" She shook him and tried lifting his head, listening for breathing. Her eyes shot Blank a glare as he stifled some laughter, throwing his hands into the air as he walked over to Zidane and grabbed hold of his arm, lifting him up.

"He's not dead, just passed out drunk. Maybe I shouldn't have made him take that last round of shots." He laughed and walked away from Eiko as she followed suit, kicking him in the shin. "Hey!"

"You _think_?! Put him down! I'm taking him back to the castle!" She tugged at Blank's arm as he ignored her and walked out of the building as quietly and unnoticed as possible, so not to alarm the Hippo bar keeper and Zidane's now tripling tab.

"Calm down!" Blank quipped back as they closed the door behind them and walking up the stairs, groggy from today's drinks as well. "Where is the castle now?" Eiko growled and crossed her arms, giving Blank a stare down as she pointed upwards towards the huge castle in the background. He gave a sheepish smile and shrugged, "Whatever, just take us to where we need to go."

"Fine! But you have to leave when we get there!" She seethed, crossing her arms as she turned around and marched off into one direction. A moment's pause and she stopped, pulling out her map. "…now, to get to the air cab from here…" She mumbled as Blank laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…" Zidane mumbled, lifting his head slightly.

"Aw, hey buddy. How ya feelin'?" Blank snickered, stumbling a bit before letting Zidane go.

"What happened?" The tailed boy moaned at a particular throb to the back of his head as he sat down on the ground, "Everything is spinning…"

"That's called alcohol, and it'll wear off in a bit." Blank laughed again, clearly amused by the days events and Zidane's misfortune, "You just blacked out for a few minutes."

"Oh right… man I had the craziest dream." He rubbed his head, locks of hair falling as he stared at the ground to try and help stop the spinning, "I was with this really hot girl, and then Eiko came in yelling at me… and man do I have to piss." He grumbled and laid back, ignoring as Eiko came stomping over and pointing down at him.

"That wasn't a dream that was for real! And you should be ashamed of yourself!" She tugged at his arm and forced him up, shrieking shortly thereafter as Zidane let out a hurl of what smelled of just pure alcohol, spewing it all over the ground next to him. Blank threw his head back and laughed even more, smacking at his knee as he reached back forward.

Amongst their chatter they tried helping Zidane to his feet again. His face was flushed and he looked like he was to turn green at any moment. His body was fairly limp but he managed to stand on his own. He made a quick turn and walked to the closest building to him, dropping trou as he relieved himself.

Blank continued his snickering as Eiko growled in disgust, turning her back to him with crossed arms and an angry scowl across her face. A moments time and Zidane staggered over to them, nearly falling again as Blank grabbed his shoulder and held tight.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Blank managed, trying to blink through his own blurry eyes.

"Hear what? Zidane's stupidness? Yes, I did!" She sneered, ignoring Zidane as he moaned from a headache setting in.

"That! did you hear that?!" Blank lowered his voice to a whisper, everyone quieting up as they listened closely. Mogki in the background quivered in fear as a shrieking growl could be heard in the background, his body practically glued to Eiko as he jumped to her arms.

"What is it?" Eiko turned, listening as a stomping in the background could be heard.

Approaching them was quite the slightly appearance from down the road, and coming at great speed. Eiko shrieked and hid behind Blank as both the boys watched what looked like a Zaghnol charge at them. With not much time to react Blank shoved Zidane out of the way and he jumped to another side, narrowly avoiding the charge as the beast ran into an abandoned building, nearly destroying the entire front part of it.

"What is that thing?!" Blank growled, standing to his feet and drawing blade.

"Ugh, I wonder if that's one of the things Cid was talking about." Zidane shook his head, standing groggily to his feet as the beast turned around, whipping a behemoth like tail back and slamming into the building. Its massive paws scratched against the pavement like hooves with great friction. Another charge and they all backed out of the way, narrowly missing Eiko but tagging Zidane and sending him up into the air and back down again on top of some bushes.

"Zidane!" Eiko gasped, watching as the beast shook its head violently, ramming its head into a stone wall repeatedly from shear madness.

"What in the actual fuck," Blank yelled, running to help Zidane to his feet. They watched as the monster let out another shrill howl and took off back down the road again before being tagged down by a harpoon from another direction, piercing it deeply into its neck.

"Are you okay, Zidane?" Eiko took his hand as he stood, watching as he winced in pain on his right arm.

"Eiko!" A loud voice called out. All three glanced up as Cid approached them, five guards total following him down the road. A scowl paved his face as he approached, his eyes focused upon his adoptive daughter.

"F-Father…" Eiko mumbled, holding tight to Zidane who struggled to stand while Mogki hid behind them both.

"Sir, we've got the beast taken down!" A guard saluted, acknowledging Cid's nod and returning to the beastly body with another three men of the group to corral the body up.

"Father, we have to-"

"Silence, Eiko." Cid waved his hand, demanding her obedience, "We return to the castle. I want not another word!" The man shook his head, his attention at Zidane as he weakly clung to his arm down on one knee. "See to it that Master Zidane is patched up."

A guard saluted and rushed forward, helping Zidane back up to his feet and pulling him up on his shoulder. Blank in turn scratched his head and gave his tailed brother a wave before walking off, leaving a silent and teary eyed Eiko before another guard came and escorted her away, but not until Cid walked right by her, ignoring her completely.


	3. Minor Annoyance

"Ugh…" A groan let out as Zidane awoken from his sleep; a ringing in his ears accompanied with some of the worst nausea he ever recalled having. Sunlight beamed in right at his face and he shielded his eyes from it, seething as he rolled on his side.

"Oh, Zidane, are you well?" A familiar voice echoed to him as he let out another groan. Vomit, from what he could tell, was boiling in his stomach and threatening to come to light. He didn't dare move.

"What happened?" He managed, blinking his eyes open as he looked down to a glass of water being held out to him.

"It's well into the afternoon. Please, drink." The woman smiled as Zidane looked up at her, revealed to be none other than Hilda. He obliged and took the water from her hand with his left, sitting up and drinking it down slowly so not to stir his stomach anymore than he had to. On further inspection of the room he realized he was no longer in the guest room that he had been staying in but a much smaller room stocked full of towels and some medical supplies.

"You were brought to the infirmary room early this morning. How are your wounds?" Hilda smiled, holding her hand for Zidane's now empty glass.

"My wounds?" He questioned, right arm extending to give her the glass only to be quickly dropped and shattered as he recoiled his arm in pain.

"Be careful, now! We've managed to heal most of it with magic however the wound is deep and still needs time to heal naturally." Hilda smiled and patted his hand as he seethed and grasped hold of his arm.

He looked down and realized much of his upper body clothing had been put aside, only a bandage dressing of gauze covering his fresh wound that blood had already seeped through. Even some of the bed's sheeting had gotten a bit of blood stained into them as he slept most of the day away.

"What in heaven's name happened last night?" Hilda sighed and began carefully picking up pieces of broken glass from the floor where Zidane dropped his glass. She could see him shake his head in the corner of her eye and grumble.

"Ugh, I don't know. I'm trying to remember." He leaned back onto his pillow and sighed, looking to his side at the counter where his clothes were folded neatly in a pile next to a sheathed dagger, a folded piece of paper and a small card.

"Well, you two sure caused quite the ruckus after my husband returned." Hilda let out another sigh as she stood back to her feat, discarding the glass into an empty can, "He hasn't spoken one word to Eiko all day. She seems very distressed."

"Oh right, Eiko…" Zidane shook his head, fighting back another wave of nausea, "Now I remember. Eiko just all of a sudden showed up as I," He grumbled and shook his head, "I can't believe she walked in on me doing that."

"Oh!" Hilda gasped, watching as Zidane quickly waved a hand at her.

"No, nothing like that! It's just," He trailed off a moment, rubbing a temple to sooth his throbbing head, "I was acting stupid last night. We were just celebrating with a few too many drinks."

Hilda let out a soft laugh and nodded at him. "Well, you are young. What was there to celebrate?"

"Oh, well, you see…" Zidane trailed off, a moment of silence as the gears inside his head began to turn. He frantically turned back to his belongings despite the pain in his arm and tossed them about, "Oh no, where is it?!" He gasped, quickly looking around the perimeter of the room.

"Please, calm yourself! What is wrong? Have you lost something?" Hilda pushed him back to the bed, folding the covers back over him as he palmed his forehead with his good arm and scratched his head in frustration.

"I've lost it! I just had it last night!" He groaned in disgust, shaking his head as Hilda again questioned him, "I had the pendant in my hand! How could I have lost it?"

"You located Queen Garnet's pendant?" Hilda gasped, a hand coming to her lips as she stood straight, "I'm certain we would have found it on your person if you had it with you when you came in." She looked around aimlessly, rather doubtful that anyone would have simply dropped it without notice, especially one of its size. "Zidane, please, you must rest!"

Zidane slowly uncovered himself and tossed both legs over the edge of the bed, blinking back the feeling of vertigo as blood rushed from his head, "I've got to go find it. It was supposed to be my gift," He stopped mid-sentence, grabbing hold of another spare can from the bedside and hurling into it full force.

Hilda gasped and reached a hand out just as he lifted his head and waved at her that he was fine. He placed the can down and stood to his feet, weakly grabbing hold of his clothes as he began to redress his upper body.

"I implore you to lay down, you are clearly not well, Zidane." Hilda sighed, watching as he attached his dagger to his belt, fastening it in tightly and securely before attending to his shirt and vest as he pulled them over his body.

"I'm just a bit hung over, I'll be…," He paused, gulping to hold back whatever threatened to come up, "I'll be fine. I have to go find Blank, though. Maybe he has it."

"Please, be careful! My, Garnet would be in tizzy should she found anything happened to you." She bit her bottom lip and watched as Zidane let out a half hearted smile, nodding at her as he reached back over for the rest of his belongings, taking a moment to look at the card placed next to his paper list of tasks for his stay in Lindblum.

"What's this?" He flipped it over, reading the name and address on the front of it, "'Sydiala Ni Hala Dieu-le-Veut'? What kind of a name is…" He clenched the card, seething between his teeth.

"Zidane?"

"Sorry, Hilda, I gotta run. Make sure Eiko doesn't get into any more trouble!" Zidane waved at the woman and grasped his scarf as he ran out the door, trying to fix it as he left. The woman left behind sighed and waved, following him out the door and watching him disappear down the hall.

"Mother?" Eiko chimed in from behind, startling Hilda as she turned around to face her daughter.

"Oh Eiko, you startled me, dear."

"Where is Zidane going?" She spoke in a softer voice than usual, clearly still down by her father's words.

"I'm not quite sure, my dear, but he's apparently searching for the Queen's pendant." Hilda smiled down at the girl as she nodded and hugged her adopted mother's side.

"I didn't get the chance to say I'm sorry." Eiko sighed, rubbing her face into Hilda's skirting as arms wrapped around her shoulders into an embrace.

"Oh my dear, you'll see him soon enough. Now, come. Your father may be busy but I've just requested dinner. Your favorite, if I recall."

Eiko smiled and nodded, grasping her mother's hand and following her back down the hallway, the mood a bit more cheerful as Eiko's uneasiness faded from her mother's comfort.

…

"Come on, why did you have to drag me along with you?!" An angry Blank mumbled as he and Zidane trotted down the streets of the Industrial District once more. The streets were a bit more lively than usual but still seemed barren from it's brighter days. "Ruby is starting to get suspicious of me! D'You have any idea how pissed she'd be if she found out I came home drunk last night?" Blank mumbled and scratched the back of his head as they came to a stop.

"Come on, we have to get that necklace back. I thought it'd be too good to be true that you still had it. I think that chick stole it from me last night when I was talking to her." Zidane rolled his eyes at Blank as he shot a laugh in his direction and then winced in his own agony of pain from being just as hung over.

"By talking you mean sticking your tongue down her throat, right?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders as Zidane shot him a glare, "At least take off that ridiculous scarf. You know I don't like being associated with the '_official_' folk of Alexandria."

"Will you just help me find this place?" Zidane snapped, watching as Blank grumbled and snatched the card from Zidane's hand, glancing through unsteady eyes as he strained to read.

"Now that I think about it, this looks like the road where that crazy wizard shop used to be. You know, the one with all the crazy frogs and snakes in jars n'stuff?" Blank handed Zidane back the card as the boy thought a moment.

"I think I remember. Are you sure?"

"Not really, but the street name sounds familiar. It isn't too far from where we are." Blank sighed and led the way and Zidane followed suit, "You know, Lindblum hasn't changed _that _much in the last few years, how can you not remember how to get to some of these places?"

"I've had a lot of other stuff to remember, give me a break." He sighed and jogged across a street as Blank trotted forth, coming to a slow as they continued their casual pace.

"Yeah, I imagine it's hard to remember all that stuff. Bet you've given a lot of ass hickies in the past too." Blank laughed at Zidane's grunt and punched him in the shoulder, "Come on, I'm just joking with you. You're too serious these days."

"I'm sorry." Zidane grunted, ignoring the light pain in his good arm, leaning forward as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Whatever, the shop is up there. Looks like this is the road." Blank pointed to a road sign and nodded as Zidane glanced at it and then around them.

"Looks like it's that building right there." Zidane pointed and walked up to a particular building's door. It's exterior was nothing out of the ordinary aside from it's next door neighbor that happened to be the spooky shop that he remembered from his past. The door however had a crescent moon shape carved into it and a bell hanging to the side for visitors.

They exchanged glances and shrugged as Zidane tugged on the bell string and knocked a few times at the door. A moments silence passed before a set of footsteps could be heard as the door was unlocked and the knob rustled a bit. The door opened a bit before an eye popped through, looking at its visitors before fully opening the door to reveal the familiarly dressed red-headed woman from the night before.

"Uh…" Zidane mumbled, looking down at the card, "Sydiala Ni Ha-h.. uhm,"

"Sydiala Ni Hala Dieu-le-Veut? Yes, that's me, best known as Syd of course." She smiled, hand on hip, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the cute one and his friend. Thanks for taking care of everyone's tab last night. Bar keep was pretty mad when you two up and disappeared." The woman chuckled with her distinctive smirk and watched as Zidane's eyes narrowed into a scolding look, "Oh my, what's that look for? Didn't have a good time last night? You seemed to be enjoying my company at the time." She extended an arm and rubbed under his chin with her fingernail before he pushed her hand away.

"I won't lie, it's a bit insulting being out-thieved, especially by a woman," Zidane retorted, hearing Blank chuckle before getting an elbow to the stomach, "But I'd greatly appreciate it if you returned everything you stole."

"My, accusing me of stealing? That's rather insulting as well, not including the sexist remark. What's wrong, never been swindled by a woman before?" The woman huffed, watching as Zidane cocked an eyebrow and shot her a look that called her out on her crap. She chuckled and opened the door, waving an arm inside, "Very well. Come on in. It would only be respectable to return something that is clearly very dear to you."

A moment's hesitation and Zidane shrugged, walking in with Blank right behind him. The room was small but it was set up like a fortune teller's. Deep purple interior was a bit cliché but the woman had high quality items adorn the room, however yet her chairs and couch was rather shabby looking. Zidane took a seat down on the rugged couch at her request and watched as Blank crossed his arms and refused to sit, leaning against a wall with his knee bent as the woman gave them a large smirk.

"May I treat you boys to anything? Maybe another alcoholic beverage, perhaps?" She giggled at both their gagged faces and disappeared into the other room, rummaging through her things as they waited. "I must say," She called out, "You boys have the most curious things on your persons." She emerged from the other room once more and slinked with her hips, a large pendant hanging from her finger as she pointed it out towards Zidane, "Makes me wonder who _you_ stole this from."

Zidane's tail twitched as he tried to figure out if she knew the pendant's true owner or not. He snatched it from her hand as she approached and stood to his feet, examining it thoroughly as she threw her hands in the air with a laugh.

"What, did you think I damaged something as pretty as that?" She smirked, watching as he glared back at her and stuffed the pendant down into his pocket best he could, "I will admit, though. You caught my eye when I found myself into that particular rowdy bar. Can't say I ever saw it so lively… nor have I seen a human with a tail like yours." She chuckled once more, watching as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I'm a real ladies man with a particular trait or two." He sneered, looking to Blank as he laughed and shook his head at such mutual talk between someone who had just robbed them the night before.

"Well," She smiled, grabbing Zidane's hand and sitting back down next to him, "I was hoping to see your pretty little face again. Would you perhaps like your palm read?" She turned his hand palm up and began to draw circles with her fingernail across his glove, tugging at it with the other as he pulled it back.

"We just came to get our stuff. We'll be leaving now." Zidane managed, watching as she gave a dramatic pouty face, clinging to his arm despite his slight yelp in pain.

"What's the rush, cutie? If your friend is in a hurry he can go ahead and leave, I just wanted to see your face again." She gave a devilish smirk and reached up to him as he recoiled with a flushed face and fell back over the couch arm chair and hit the floor.

"Well, I'm out. You got your crap to deal with and I've got three people waiting for me. Good luck on your… whatever." Blank waved at him with a smirk and left out the door as Zidane reached a hand up at him, calling him to stay. With not much reaction time Blank left out the door and Zidane looked up at the lewd woman peering down at him with a seductive look.

"Blank…!" Zidane growled, trying to stand to his feet before the woman made her way over and planted herself directly on top of him, straddling his waist and pushing his chest down as he struggled to stand.

"Now, you didn't seem to have any problem with me last night," She smiled, leaning down and giving him a view of the top of her chest again, "I'm starting to think you don't like me."

"I gotta go…" He gulped, face flushed as he hesitated on squirming too much beneath her skirt. He let an eye twitch go as he felt her arm reach back and stroke his tail and he grasped her quickly, albeit painfully on his part, by the waist and throwing her off as he broke free.

"Oh!" She lightly glided off, standing quick as he did the same, "All's well then, I suppose," A smile crossed her lips as she hid her hands behind her back, "If you don't want a reading I suppose you should leave then."

"Ow, did you just pull hair out of my tail?" He seethed and caressed the sore part of his tail, looking up at her shit-eating grin as she curtsied for him.

"It's been nice meeting you, Mr. Alexandrian man." She gave a sloppy salute and watched as he gave her a confused look, "My, I only assume you're from Alexandria because of this broach. Is this pure gold, perhaps?" She lifted a finger as his broach spun atop it, falling into her palm.

"Hey!" Zidane seethed, reaching for his scarf from the floor and grasping at air as she pulled her hand from him.

"Just one more question!" She smiled, watching as he glared at her with crossed arms, "That girl last night, was she really your daughter?"

Zidane cocked an eyebrow at the strange question and shook his head, "Eiko? No, she's not. Now give it back!" He extended his hand out to her as she smiled and placed her palm into it, still grasping to the broach.

"You know, a while back I came across this particularly interesting book. I thought it was something really old and rare to sell but turns out it was just a really dirty and recently published book about a particular clan that used to exist." She smiled and let go of the broach as Zidane grasped her wrist rather tightly, "There are only two known survivors to exist."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at here, but it doesn't really matter to me. If I catch you stealing again I'll have to turn you in." He sighed at his own hypocrisy and turned around, walking out the door as she crossed her arms with the same smirk she had throughout his entire stay.

"I look forward to seeing you again some day Mr. Alexandrian man. Maybe we could explore each other a little more next time." She gave him a wink and closed the door behind him, leaving the boy rather dumbfounded by her antics. A seriousness paved her face as she looked down into the palm of her hand at the strands brown hair she had collected. Another yet more sincere smile crossed her lips as she clenched her fist as she walked off into the other room.

…

Cid Fabool sighed a deep sigh as he removed his glasses from his eyes. He finally had caved from his worsening eyesight to invest in some spectacles, but they were more of an annoyance to him than an asset. His frustration did not lie in his glasses, however, as his task at hand truly troubled him. From outside Zidane walked through the doors into the thrown room with a guard standing next to him. He approached Cid with a light bow and crossed his arms informally.

"You called for me?" He spoke, slightly annoyed yet not enough to give away.

"Ah, Zidane." Cid spoke, a bit more cheerful from his previous brooding, "I see you've recovered fairly well. My wife tells me you still have some healing to do."

"It's nothing much, I can still do my job." Zidane smiled, lying through his teeth as Cid nodded.

"I have to apologize for last night. My daughter explained everything that happened to my wife. Honestly, she's bright and very intelligent for her age yet she doesn't apply herself." He sighed and placed down his paperwork on a desk next to him and nodded to dismiss the guard that escorted Zidane, "I'm troubled that she caused such a mess yet if it weren't for her antics I suppose we wouldn't have finally gotten our hands on such a beast that were only rumors until now." He massaged his temple and shook his head in worry, "Things could have gone wary should you not have been there."

"I don't think I'm really one you should be thanking, all considering," Zidane murmured, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, "I shouldn't have been out drinking anyway."

"Nonsense. We're men, men drink." Cid nodded, grasping at a decanter atop his desk and pouring it into two clear wine glasses, "And no one is here to tell you what to do." He handed Zidane the glass of wine and watched as he took it and gave a sickly look into it, "I hear you were out in search of the Queen's pendant. Have you finally located it?"

"I have," Zidane nodded, taking a drink of his glass as Cid nodded at him once more, "I finally got it after a bunch of trouble."

"I see, the Queen will be very pleased." He took a fairly large drink, placing the glass down afterwards with not so much in it.

"I intend to give it to her as a gift at this year's play." Zidane gave a light smile, trying to imagine her reaction. It was something he thought a lot about, all the scenarios he was hoping to provoke out of her. It was surely a much better gift than last years' after he stole it off of some woman's neck.

"I'm sure she will be very surprised." Cid nodded and lifted the decanter once more, nodding at Zidane to extend his glass once more. Zidane's stomach turned a bit as he extended his partially empty glass and watched as Cid filled it up again. "We are flying out to Alexandria in another few days, have you decided to join us?"

"I guess. It would be a pain to travel back the way I came." Zidane nodded and shifted his weight onto his other foot, tail twitching.

A moment's pause as Cid gave a light laugh. Zidane swirled his glass as Cid took another drink and placed his again empty glass back down on the desk, picking back up his paper work and eyeglasses.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to trail off. I wanted to get a better look at last night's beast." Cid nodded and walked to his throne, walking up the stairs and waving for Zidane to walk to the platform before Cid pressed the button for it to rise.

Zidane's face nearly turned green as the hasty ride up churned his stomach. They arrived at a newer part of the castle's addition of a large room that looked more of a study than anything. Books adorned the walls and a large desk in the back lay dusty as paperwork and books cluttered across it.

On the other side of the room, just next to them, a large beast lay atop a heavy-duty metal cart. Blood dripped where a spear protruded from the rotting husk and spilled down the cart and onto the floor where towels were placed to soak up its contents.

They walked off the platform and approached the monster as Cid folded through papers and looked to Zidane as he examined it thoroughly. A pungent smell assaulted his senses and made him more sick than he already was. The beast definitely looked of a Zaghnol but bubbling swollen skin protruded from the body where the limbs seemed to turn into that of a Behemoth's. The tail lay along the cart and outward as it lay limp, lividity set in as the bottom half of the carcass was purple in color.

Zidane looked away with disgust as he looked at the face of the monster, a reddish-black gunk falling from it's second pair of jaws and three eyes. It was a heinous sight now that he was up close but it surely looked like a Zaghnol crossed with a Behemoth. Blue wiry hair grew in patches across the body, some even in strands along the tusks. Even the boiling skin left him with a disgusting impression.

"It's quite the beast, isn't it?" Cid sighed, shaking his head, "It was worse than I could ever imagine."

"I wasn't sure what to think when you told me about this, but I can see why you're worried." Zidane crossed his arms with a shake of the head, "I don't know how to track someone down if they are doing this though."

"I have confidence in you, Zidane. I thought maybe if I showed you this I could mayhap influence you more into helping us. I thought of even asking my niece when I came to visit to spare you the time." Cid sighed and shook his hands, walking away from the gnarly smelling body and tossing his papers to his desk.

"I'll see what I can do, but most of my orders come from her, Beatrix and Steiner." Zidane nodded, watching as the Regent smiled and gave another nod.

"My boy, do you intend to attend the day's festivities within the castle?" Cid changed the topic, watching as Zidane shrugged and kicked his toes to the ground.

"I was going to watch the play, but that was about it. They got some new guy covering my spot now that I'm out of the gang." He smirked as he remembered the last year's presentation and how sloppily the kid acted. Not that he was a professional, but he guessed he was just a natural for that sort of thing. Or for lying. He wasn't sure which.

"I see." Cid nodded, lifting up an opened letter, "Well I got a letter here signed by the General herself. Quite odd." Cid smiled, watching as Zidane shrugged.

"I guess? What's it say?"

"Well there is going to be a formal dinner. The letter was addressed to my wife, Eiko and myself, however she included you in this letter as well. Seems they were aware you were staying here at the castle." He watched as Zidane rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, Eiko made me write back on how things were going. I just wrote a brief report. I'm not very good at putting my thoughts to paper." He walked a bit closer and watched as Cid walked around the desk and sat in his chair, laying the paper flat on his desk.

"It's been requested that you attend as well, do you have proper attire for such an occasion?" Cid smiled as Zidane let out a laugh and shrugged his hands.

"Even if I did, it'd probably just be a costume. That's not my scene anyway, I probably won't go." He laughed again and turned around, ready to leave now that the main subject had been talked over.

"I see, well, if you change your mind, we can have something fitted for you. I ask that you think of it, however. After all, this is Queen Garnet's birthday. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. It says here that you've not had a proper talk in… my, how long does it say here?" Zidane seethed under his breath at Cid's tone. He wasn't sure if he was fathering him or just doing a favor for someone, but he sure had a way of getting under his skin.

"About six months…" Zidane mumbled, watching as Cid threw his hands up dramatically.

"Six months? My, that's quite some time. Surely you've got a lot to say to her Majesty with all the time that has passed." Cid stood up again and as Zidane scooted back towards his only exit.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess," He scratched the back of his head, "You know, I should really get-"

"Nonsense, my boy, as an honored guest you should also attend with us to this event. I shall call a tailor at once to fit you with some proper clothing. I'm sure her Majesty will be very happy! Run along now, I shall call the tailor and tell him you shall await him in the guest room!" Cid waved his hand at Zidane as the boy's face turned to horror.

Zidae stood back and watched as Cid looked down at his notes and began to write, his attention completely gone from Zidane as the boy hesitated and then nodded, unsure of what just happened. He slowly backed up and made his way to the throne, pressing a button and turning to Cid again with a confused and horrified look as he began to descend from the room.

'Dammit,' he thought, landing on the base floor and walking off, 'I can't do this!' He seethed at the thought of wearing something 'formal'. He was by no means formal nor did he really know how to act the part.

He made his way back down along the halls in deep thought as he absorbed what he was clearly pushed into. He made it rather quickly to his room and sat down on his bed as night peaked in through the skylights. His head fell back on his made bed as he grumbled and rubbed his face with his eyes.

On the other hand, though, he would get the chance to talk to Dagger a bit more, yet even that seemed to fluster him. He loved to visit her, yet ever since the day after his return there has been awkward air between them as life needed to sort itself out. He couldn't blame her, he wasn't even angry like he was before when she was first coroneted. He fully accepted that someone like him couldn't fit the standards of what she needed to run her kingdom, yet not a day went by that he didn't think of her. Each time he mustered the courage to face that awkwardness he was always met with disappointment when Steiner or Beatrix met with him over what was mostly just reports of his many jobs. The last few birthdays were nothing special as he seemed to just blend with the background of the others as they all talked among themselves. He hated how he has changed, but he was beginning to think that maybe it was for the better?

He grumbled and turned his head into the pillow, sighing deeply. Maybe he could do it this time. Maybe he could be his suave self and avoid that annoying air. Maybe saying how breathless she left him would move her enough?

"Ugh!" He sighed, sitting up and shaking from his thoughts, "That's just too cheesey." He sighed and looked up as a knock at the door echoed in. He nodded as a short stocky man walked through, nose in the air, as he held out some fabrics and a measuring tape.

"Master Zidane, I presume?" He spoke with a rather dramatic accent that he seemed to hear a lot from Treno. He nodded and stood up as the little man approached him, "I'm here to take measurements…" He quickly lifted Zidane's sore arm and ignored the boy's wincing and seething of pain.

The man wasted no time spreading the measuring tape out as he recorded numbers down into a pad of paper. He went to measure his waist, however, and a low hum escaped his lips as he examined Zidane's tail. Zidane shrugged at the man and watched as he sighed and scribbled some more notes down before continuing with his work.

"Alright, I see, I see." He mumbled, tossing through papers, "Black, brown of blue?"

"Wha-"

"Brown it is." He scribbled some more notes down and then tapped his quill to his mouth, "Now, your chest is rather defined. Shall we go with frills or no?"

"No!"

"Fills it is, then!" Zidane groaned as the man scribbled more notes down and then took another look at his tail.

"Shall I find some type of ornament for your-"

"No way!" Zidane grasped the pen out of the small man's hand and watched as he huffed and placed his hands on his hips, "No frills, no bows, and nothing on my tail!" He forced the pen back to the small man and watched as his face turned red.

"Why, I _never_! I'll have you know that I am Lindblum's finest tailor! My tastes are rather defined and my judgment is next to none." The little man turned tail and walked away, leaving Zidane with an annoyed mood. He quickly left and Zidane sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting back down on his bed. What was supposed to be another week in Lindblum has been anything but, and it's seriously left him in a rather calloused mood.

…

It hadn't been much time at all before Zidane found himself before a full length mirror, the day of Dagger's birthday. The last couple of days had both seemingly dragged and passed quickly in two different respects. He had been dreading this day to come and yet the boredom of the last few days were almost too much to bare. He hadn't been back to the bar he loved to frequent and hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since his previous hangover.

Yet despite these worries he was still here, staring himself down in his reflection as he stood in a full brown overcoat that flared out at the collar. He had buttoned it closed to hide away his not so impressive clothes beneath and seethed at the smaller man beneath him as he tugged and prodded at some of the fabric. While the coat wasn't so bad to his liking the clothing underneath still clung in an annoying manner and his gloves were taken away, along with his boots after being replaced with what he could only describe as man-sandals. Yet with this the little man seemed pleased with his work as he stepped back and examined his newest subject despite the humiliated scowl he got back.

"Zidane, why the sour face?" A familiar voice called out as Cid entered the room, walking up to the tailor, "Thank you, your work is very well done as always. Please see Minister Artania, he can instruct you to whom you talk to in order to be paid respectfully."

"This isn't exactly me." Zidane sighed, stepping back as Cid approached him with a smile.

"Well, despite your disheveled look I must say you could certainly pass as a noble man." Cid placed a hand on Zidane's shoulder to reassure him, "The ship is about to depart, I am going to get my wife and daughter and we will meet you there."

Zidane nodded and watched as Cid made his way out of the room and left him alone, door closed. Zidane let out a sigh and looked back into the mirror, striking a rather interesting pose as if he was one of those snooty noble men he had seemed to always mingle with at Treno. He couldn't help but laugh at himself as he took his coat off and quickly pulled off this other clothes. It was ridiculous to see himself in such a way but it wasn't like he hadn't considered it before.

He quickly got his older clothes back on and put on his overcoat once again, buttoning it closed and covering up his much more comfy clothes. He quickly pulled on his regular boots and his gloves, lacking on his cuffs. If he had to look the part he was at least going to be comfortable.

With another sigh he shrugged and walked out the door, making sure to pocket most of his belongings before making his way out. He was dreading this day, yet his feelings about it were mixed.

"Oh, Zidane!" Eiko called from down the hall, waving a bit with a smile. She clung to Hilda's arm as they walked and quieted as Cid rounded the corner, looking down at her before walking off into the distance. Eiko's eyes saddened but perked up when Zidane finally reached them.

"Are you ready to go?" Zidane smiled, watching as Eiko nodded and looked up to Hilda for a similar nod.

"My, Zidane. You look quite the noble man. You'll certainly have to keep the girls off of you tonight. Maybe a little less drinking though, perhaps?" Hilda gave a wink and a chuckle as she walked her way down the hall, tugging on Eiko's hand as they followed.

They all made their way to the airship dock and boarded ship, Cid having already sat down and reading some papers inside the large red-velvety compartment with cushioned seats. Hilda quickly sat down next to her husband with Eiko at her side and nodded to Zidane as he sat across from them all.

"Dear, we shouldn't have left so late, what if we don't make it on time?" Hilda sighed, watching as her husband put down his papers and clear his throat.

"Nonsense, Hilda! This ship was designed with speed! We should be there in no time!" He nodded and fumbled his papers forward as he ignored his daughter that looked up at him.

Eiko let out a sigh and gave a silly smile up to Zidane as he looked at the poor girl. Zidane returned the favor and nodded at her as the ship began to start up. Within a minute they were in the air and off on their way towards Alexandria, the sun just barely getting ready to set as evening set in.

True to Cid's words, they managed to arrive in Alexandria in no time. The theater ship was close behind them as they arrived, having already passed it on its own adventure. They found themselves ported on a dock in back of the castle and making no waste of time the entire family was up and out of the ship compartment before making their way to unboard.

Zidane trotted down the ship ramp and followed after the family as they stopped before Beatrix whom welcomed them before the back entrance. She wore the same thing she always wore, yet still never seemingly aged, she stood proud and beautiful.

"Welcome Regent, we've been anticipating your return to Alexandria." Beatrix gave a bow as Cid nodded to her.

"Beatrix, it's always nice to see you. I trust that you have done many good things to help keep my niece in order. It pleases me greatly that you retracted your resignation. You are so full of talents that are greatly valued."

"Of course, Regent! It gives me great pleasure to serve her Highness." Beatrix smiled, waving for the family to follow her as she looked to Zidane and gave him a particularly strange smile. He cocked an eyebrow to her but shrugged it off, following after Hilda and Eiko as they made their way to the castle, "You'll have to please excuse her Majesty, she's been very busy the past few days and is still getting ready for tonight's dinner and play," She stopped as they entered the main hallway and saluted once more, "however please make yourselves at home and ask any of the staff if you've any questions." Both the Regent and his wife nodded to the General and made their ways out into different areas, leaving behind Zidane and Eiko.

"Where's Dagger? I want to go see her!" Eiko smiled as Zidane finally caught a good glimpse of her now that she wasn't attached to her mother's thigh. She had on a rather exaggerated yellow sequence-laced dress of large size as it went out and around her body below the bodice. While he thought of Eiko as a little girl she surely was turning into quite the small beauty, especially with her hair pulled up into a messy bow-adorned bun on the side of her head, strands falling down in tasseled curls. Still as spunky and adorable as he remembered since the day they visited her home.

"Her Majesty is busy in her room at the moment, perhaps I can-"

"No need! I'll go find her!" Eiko smiled and trotted off, leaving Beatrix before she could even react in time to stop her. Zidane let out a sigh and turned to Beatrix as the woman pressed two fingers to her forehead in frustration.

"I sent out my report already." Zidane nodded, handing over a piece of paper, "He's more details on each person and where they're being held right now." He watched as Beatrix silently took the paper and skimmed it over before folding it and looking back at him.

"I see you got our letter then. I'm happy to see you've come. You usually don't make it to the castle at these times until everyone has arrived." Beatrix watched as he huffed in annoyance and looked away.

"I didn't plan on it, I was kinda forced into the situation!" He blinked a moment and scratched the back of his head, "I mean… I'm sorry." He sighed and shrugged, "I've been busy."

"I see… Well we're happy to see you. You're still invited to the dinner and I'm sure Queen Garnet will be happy to see you. Maybe you two can finally talk about something not work related?" Beatrix nodded and watched him lightly nod back, ignoring her gaze as she sighed and walked away, leaving him there to reflect.

The boy grunted and sat down on the stairs, shaking his hair a bit in frustration. This wasn't the person he wanted to be yet he found himself distancing the people around him even more lately. Has stress finally set in? He wasn't sure, and to be honest he wasn't really sure who he was anymore. Theif? '_Royal_' Mercenary? Hero?

"As if." He mumbled, leaning back onto the stairs above him, staring up at a woman up the stairs above him with a confused and somewhat startled look, "Oh!" He jumped to his feet and rubbed his head as he properly looked up, giving a sheepish smile as Dagger walked down another set of stairs, smiling at him as Eiko clung to her hand.

"Long time no see, Zidane." She folded her hands in front of her and looked him over, examining his not so usual attire.

"I…" He trailed off, looking her over in turn. Age had shaped her well, and her red dress surely accentuated that. The bodice clung close to her chest and curved to lift and hold her breasts while her bare chest didn't go unnoticed to Zidane as glitter glistened in his eyesight. The dress didn't cover her shoulders as it started at her chest, flowing down sleekly, short in front and tailing in back to many more layers of red and under layered black. It wasn't large like the royal gowns he ever saw her wear and it certainly showed off leg, much to his liking. Her hair happened to be curled in many individual strands and strayed freely around her. Not much makeup adorned her, either, and yet Zidane still found himself eyeing her features where glitter seemingly attracted him to. Lastly, but not too noticeably, he noted her feet as see-through red high-heeled shoes showed them off as they arched. He was nearly breathless as he scratched the back of his head, trying to hide a flushed look as she descended to the ground level, looking up at him with a smile.

"I hope I get to sit next to you tonight, Dagger!" Eiko smiled and tugged at the girl's bare arm as she smiled back down at her.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." She let out a light chuckle and nodded as Eiko laughed and made a quick twirl with her dress.

"Hey," Zidane mumbled lightly, scratching his head once more in a flustered moment as the other hand reached into his pocket, grasping at the rather large pendant he managed to hide, "There's something I want to give-" His words were soon cut off as Beatrix walked in, saluting to Dagger as they both looked to her in her sudden appearance.

"Your Majesty."

"Beatrix, has the rest of our guests arrived?" Dagger gave another smile, yet was not let unnoted by either of the two of the forced nature of it.

"Most of the guests you've invited from town arrived about an hour prior. I'm here because-" Beatrix's words were left short as a soft call came from out of the hall.

"Dagger!" A small voice called out as a small black mage waddled in, much to Zidane, Dagger and Eiko's happy surprise, "And Zidane and Eiko too! Wow!"

"Vivi!" Dagger smiled, kneeling down modestly as the black mage walked up to her with a hug, "We've missed you, so! How are you?" She gave a genuine smile once more as she stood to her feet and nodded as the familiarly dressed mage stood back and straightened his hat, "Please, everyone, dinner will be served shortly; shall we go to the dinning room and speak?" She extended her arm out towards the hall leading to the dining room and smiled as everyone nodded.

"Come on, Vivi!" Eiko smiled as she jumped out in front of him, startling him, "You can sit by me!"

"Eiko!" The mage grasped his hat as the little girl took his hand and led the way off ahead of everyone and disappeared down the hall.

"Your Majesty, I would also like to announce Freya Crescent, Sir Fratley and Prince Puck." The General made a light bow as Freya made an appearance through the door just having arrived in time for introduction.

Freya made no time and bowed before Dagger, just as Fratley walked in to also give a forward bow, hand to chest. Quickly a much taller Puck ran pass and crossed his arms as they all stood to Dagger.

"It's been some time, your Majesty." Freya smiled, watching as Dagger gave a chuckle and a wave of hand.

"Please, Freya," She sighed, hands back in place as she always had them, betraying her own words: "No formalities, You all are so precious to me, I think of you all as nothing but friends." She smiled and nodded, explaining the situation of the dinning room before excusing herself as Eiko called for her name.

Zidane watched her leave with a flush on his face before she completely disappeared into the other room. His attention soon focused on Freya as she turned to him with crossed arms. Her and Fratley were dressed similarly to what they usually wore, yet their attire seemed to have a pallet swap as they now matched with a beige and blue style. Puck, however, was not in his usual scraggly clothes that Zidane remembered him in, yet he seemingly matched the same colors as his two peers. He gave Zidane a quick flash of his tongue as he pulled down an eyelid before trotting off to the other room quickly, in search of his old friend, Vivi.

"Zidane, it has been some time." Freya chuckled, examining the boy quickly, "I must say, I'm surprised to see you here. Usually you only make it to the play and the group gathering afterwards."

"I kind of got pulled into it." He sighed, shrugging, "How are you both?"

"We're still unlocking Sir Fratley's past," Freya smiled, looking up to him as he nodded back, "But we've been more focused on rebuilding and reuniting our people. It's been long enough since the disappearance of the king, which we presume dead, so Puck has taken over that roll with our help."

Zidane sighed and nodded, unsure of how to exactly respond, but her smile was enough to ensure that they were well. He waved them on as he made his way down the hall and threw his arms up around his head, elbows out as he talked.

"I'm guessing Quina will be making the food again this year. S/he's a little strange but I have to admit I don't mind that type of food." He chuckled at himself, thinking of frogs a moment before the last member of their party crossed his mind, "Any word from Amarant?"

"The last time anyone has seen or heard from him was when you first returned to Alexandria." Freya placed a pointed finger to her mouth as she thought, walking in to the large dining room area where a clutter of noble men and woman were gathered, mingling with the members of their group and each other.

"I hope he's okay," Zidane shrugged, giving off a playful wink to lighten the mood, "Or not in jail."

Freya let out a sigh of unserious disappointment as he chuckled and gave a wave of hand before excusing himself from them and walking to the back of the room where Steiner stood ever so straight, not a single expression on his face.

"Hey, not talking?" Zidane said with a smirk, watching as he didn't react with anything but a blink, serious as his duty to watch over the dining area. Zidane shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall next ho him as he watched the crowed before him, "Guess I'm not complaining." His mood went sour, eyes resting on Dagger as she gave a laugh at a particular comment a tall and greasy looking man had made.

It took a while for dinner to be served, and after an hour, or what seemed like forever to Zidane, hors d'oeuvres managed to make their rounds as servers with platters presented them to everyone who still stood around chatting and mingling with others, Dagger in particular. Zidane was impressed with Steiner's silence yet his mood still wasn't settled. He hated these things for one reason or another yet being subliminally forced left him rather irked. His mood seemed to worsen each time he watched another man, introduced by one person or another, seemed to chat Dagger up with what he could only assume was dry and bland humor.

He admired looking at her though. Had so much changed over the years that he hadn't noticed? When did she get legs like that? Or her lips, were they always so pink? Was her hair ever so silky looking? And when did she find a taste for wine? Lots of wine.

He made a mental gag as he thought of anything alcoholic at the moment. He could almost smell it. Or rather, he really did smell it. A fairly old and hunched over woman approached him, two glasses of deep red wine in hand. She managed to scoot slowly towards him and he gave her a questioned look as she extended a glass towards him.

"Drink!" She lifted it to him despite his eying of the particular hunch in her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really-"

"Drink!" She forced it into his hand and nodded, pointing back over to a group of people behind her, "Now hurry up. With that scowl how will anyone be able to approach you?" She held out her arm and watched as Zidane gave her a stare before agreeing, escorting her as she scooted slowly back over to three elder men, another elderly woman and a much, much younger woman.

"Here, now, I've done it. Felicia, honestly." The woman sighed and took a rather large gulp of her wine as quickly as they finished the circle the others were forming.

"Grandma! How could you do such a thing!" The younger woman gasped, clasping her hands together ever so daintily, "I'm sorry if my grandmother bothered you!"

"Well I'm not getting any younger!" The woman snapped, "I would like to see some more grandchildren in my age!" Zidane, while rather amused, was left a bit more so in confusion as the other elderly woman eyed him from head to toe.

"I say, where are you from, Mr., uhm," The woman tilted her head as the other younger one huffed.

"Not you too, Mom!" She grumbled and sighed.

"It's Zidane, and it's fine." He shrugged and gave a drink of his wine as it went down much more easily than he anticipated despite his previous endeavors with alcohol.

"I'm sorry." The young woman sighed, walking from her side to his and grasping at his arm, tugging at him to leave with her, "Excuse me!" She squeaked to her family, excusing herself with him towards an empty corner of the room blocked by other small groups of people. Zidane shrugged along and downed his drink before grasping at another on top of a walking platter, replacing it with his empty one.

"Sorry about that, my family can be very straight forward." She giggled and held out a rather small hand, smiling at him, "I'm Felicia."

Zidane took a quick glance at her and noted her cute appearance. Her hair was almost pink as it was curled into a short ponytail to one side of her head. Her dress was a peach color that mimicked a flower's petals at the bosom as light and layered chiffon fabric trailed from underneath it out into a short lengthen skirt. She clasped to a much more pale pink wallet that seemed to match her shoes and earrings. The woman was adorable to look at but Zidane was questionable about her age.

"I'm Zidane," he repeated, shaking her hand as she smiled and turned to his other side.

"My mom and grandmother are always dragging me out to these types of things." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "They're always trying to fix me up with some guy with money." She chuckled and cupped her cheek as she rested her elbow on her other hand, "Though you looked like you could use some rescuing yourself. Are you here with anyone?"

He laughed and shrugged, eying the people in the room as they all chatted. He could see Freya and Beatrix talking, even a bit of Eiko and Vivi's hat. His eyes however found themselves back to Dagger again, yet he was surprised to see her eying him from across the room from the corner of her eye as another gentleman seemed to be chatting up quite a bit as his mouth continuously moved.

"Right now, just you." He smirked, watching as Dagger's eyes finally caught his, looking away quickly and smiling back to the gentleman she was supposedly listening to.

"How unfortunate!" Felicia nodded, grasping at his arm as she saw an opening, "Then I shall accompany you, if you don't mind." She smiled up at him and pointed back at her family as they waved for her to return as a bell from the entry way rang out.

"Dinner, my ladies and gents, is now ready to be served."


	4. How It Should Have Ended

A/N: This chapter has been watered down to meet website regulations. An unaltered version is linked in my profile if you so choose to read it as it was initially written. Both versions are made to flow with the story & it is not crucial to read the original.

* * *

Murmurs could be heard as everyone around the dining room chatted with one another. The night's final coarse had already been passed around and many of the room's people had eaten themselves fat. The day was soon turning to night and celebration was seemingly endless as Zidane focused on another glass of wine. Still coherent, he listened in on his conversation of his new friend's banter as they sat far away from Dagger. He couldn't help but smile each time she had met his gaze, seemingly casting it so nonchalant to another as he stared back.

"I say, Mr. Zidane," One of the older men of their group interrupted, pulling Zidane from his alternative focus, which happened to be Felicia, "What do you do for a living?"

"I, uhm," He gulped back some wine, thinking his words wisely. He wasn't too committed to keeping up any particular charade so he shrugged, "I'm a royal mercenary I suppose."

The group went quiet as they exchanged glances, unsure of how to respond. Despite this, Zidane hadn't anticipated Felecia's response as she clung to his arm with a grin.

"That's very interesting! Can you tell me more?" She giggled and ignored her mother's stare as she tugged at Zidane.

"Say, Felicia," Zidane bit his lip, hoping he was right on the name as alcohol seemed to impair his memory at the most inopportune times, "How old exactly are you, anyway?"

She hummed and smiled at him, her spare arm fluffing some of the curls of her hair, "I just turned nineteen. Why do you ask?" She smiled right up at him as she clung tighter on to him, her face seemingly getting closer each time she spoke.

Whilst they talked, many of the people around them resumed their conversations as before, many back on their feet once more. Servers swiftly cleaned around them all as Zidane stood up, watching as their elderly group seemed to distant themselves almost immediately upon standing. He couldn't say he was surprised by their reaction but they sure wasted no time.

Before Zidane could really begin explaining his job to the cute girl their attention was brought up as Dagger approached them, the crowd seemingly making way for her as she walked up to them. A smile paved her semi-flushed face as she folded her hands together and lightly bowed her head, a few strands of hair falling over her shoulders as she did so.

"Y-Your Majesty! It's an honor!" Felicia bowed nervously back as Zidane sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I hope you're having a good evening." Dagger chuckled, watching as the girl made another quick sloppy bow and a nervous smile towards her.

"Oh yes!" She hesitated, taking a moment to compose herself, "I mean, certainly." She spoke calmly as she could, her breathing slightly uneven. Dagger chuckled and watched as the younger woman sighed, "Forgive me, my Queen."

"Please, do not worry." Dagger chuckled once more, nodding to them, "Who are you here with, Felicia? I don't recall ever having met you." Her composure remained still despite Zidane's arrogant grin in the background.

"M-My family helps contribute to the repairs of Alexandria, your Majesty!" She nervously smiled, "My mother and grandmother invests quite a bit! They invited me along with my uncles." She paused a moment and then turned to Zidane suddenly, tugging on his arm, "Also I've been graciously accompanied by my date, Zidane."

Zidane flushed unexpectedly as his body was tilted down to accommodate her tugging, looking up at Dagger as she kept her composure, barely batting an eyelash as she chuckled and looked over to Zidane.

"I see," She managed, grasping a glass of wine from a platter to her right, "Your mother and grand mother have helped me very much. I am truly indebted to them." She held out her glass and smiled to them, "Then here is to a great night full of great people."

Zidane hesitated and watched as the girl let his arm go and grabbed at a glass of white wine, lifting it into the air and nudging her elbow into his side as she did so. He blinked a few times before nodding and lifting his own glass, clanking it together with the others. He pulled back and watched as Felicia quickly downed the rest of her wine, taking his own to his mouth as he watched Dagger quickly took hers back as well, eyes latched to his as he reciprocated.

An unexpected chortle escaped Dagger as she placed a glass down to the table, her cheeks as rosy as her chest as a particular warmth came over her. "Please excuse me, I suppose I've had a bit much of wine with my previous guests." She sighed and recomposed herself, much to Zidane's chagrin, "I hope you both enjoy the play." She curtsied before them, barely lifting the tail of her dress with an upturned hand before standing back up and walking away, not even giving Zidane another glance as she smiled and waved to another group of people.

"She's sure pretty." Felicia sighed, turning to Zidane as he watched her walk off, unsure of if the woman was mad, happy or indifferent, "Do you like woman like Queen Garnet, Zidane?"

"Huh?" He snapped, looking back down at her as she gave a disappointed sigh.

"Guess so." She nodded and clenched her fists as she forced them to her sides, "I suppose being cute isn't good enough for some men. Some just prefer elegant women these days."

Zidane sighed and shrugged, walking on as they made their way with the rest of the crowed as they all exited the dining room and out towards the upper balcony where rows and rows of chairs, all elevated respectively for viewing, paved the outside.

It wasn't long before Zidane found himself seated again with his new friend, forcefully of course. The girl clung to his arm like glue and he couldn't help but sympathize for her in her current situation. The play had begun and he watched diligently, especially at his own part as the rookie member played it with more experience. It was an amusing watch but the girl at his side seemed less interested in the play and more interested with him as she fiddled with the cuff of his coat as she stole glances of him.

Barely through the first few scenes and Zidane already was uncomfortable with the girl next to him. She was cute as could be and yet her growing interest in him was starting to become less and less transparent, even with that last glass of wine he downed.

He groaned inwardly to himself, realizing just exactly how much he had consumed again. He was wondering how much Dagger had herself, considering her skin had seemingly turned pink with drunkenness. His thoughts digressed though; maybe if he just switched to water he'd be fine by morning?

"Excuse me, sir, your drinks." A server approached them, bowing a bit before handing Zidane a glass of whiskey and Felicia a tall glass of champagne.

"Wait, I didn't order-"

"I did!" Felicia smiled, thanking their server as he made his leave, "Sorry Zidane, I just thought you'd get bored of drinking the same thing all night. I ordered some just before we sat down." She smiled and clanked her glass against his, drinking hers as he watched her and looked down into his own. Another shrug and sigh and he took a drink, pleased with at least something more his tastes.

Whilst intermission came and went, most of the balcony's crowd stayed in their seats, a small percentage scattered throughout the hallway and dining room as they chatted. Many men were already drunk at this point, including a few noble women. Night had cast its shadow already as Zidane watched in amusement at his old comrades portraying what he will forever remember as Dagger's favorite plays. He could feel himself loosen up a bit, relaxing in the cool breeze. His insides were fuzzy as his tipsy stupor began to set in.

Just in the beginning of the final few scenes, a smiling Felicia tugged on his coat as he looked down at her, eying her hazy gaze. She gave him a smile and whispered lightly to his ear before standing as he processed her words.

"I won't be long," She mumbled tugging him along, "I figured, as a 'royal mercenary' that you would at least know where the bathrooms were." She giggled and helped him stand, realizing just how intoxicated he actually was.

He composed himself well enough and stood up, shrugging as he lead the way out off the balcony and through the hallway. A light stagger on his part and he rubbed his head, trying to remember where exactly a bathroom would be. He led her through the darkening dinning room, relying on candlelight, and escorted her to a more darker section of the castle that was seemingly empty as he pointed her towards a room.

"I think it's that one." He let a hic slide, rubbing his head as he struggled to keep his composure.

With a sly smile she tugged his hand along with her, giving him a look he didn't quite decipher until she turned around and leaned up against him, pressing the door closed immediately behind them. Her body was small compared to his, yet her forcefulness didn't go unheeded as she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her for a deep kiss.

It was borderline for him in his intoxication; Just sober enough to know he shouldn't be doing this and yet drunk enough to still want to. Her wantonness had him excited as he returned the favor to her mouth, taking hold deeper as she let out a dark chuckle and tugged his glove off, lifting a warm hand around her waist. He lifted her up rather swiftly and placed her up on the sink counter, tongues connected once again despite the throbbing in his tender arm.

He began to wonder exactly how many times she had done this with men she just met as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She had seemed so cute and innocent before hand, yet with the way those hips moved she seemed like the only one in control despite his past womanizing antics.

His hand entangled in her hair as he coursed his fingers through her curls, undoing the fixing of her hair. Strands fell to her back as he looked up at himself in the mirror, an unfamiliar figure of himself stared back at him with eyes slightly red from intoxication. His mood darkened as he stared back, reality starting to return as he sobered up.

"A particularly interesting ensemble of clothes for a 'royal' mercenary, Mr. Zidane. Maybe it's just me but I'm starting to doubt you're of noble blood." Another chuckle escaped her as she examined his clothes beneath his jacket.

He let out a groan and pulled back from her, rubbing his eyes and forehead as he tried to recollect his thoughts, betraying his own desires. Her expression changed as her eyes narrowed and her smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, shaking his head as he fumbled with the buttons of his coat to cover his clothes back up again, "I can't do this." She let out a rather loud laugh as he stood straight from grabbing his gloves off the floor, putting them back on as she crossed her arms in anger.

"Seriously?" She seethed, "And here I was thinking I had actually found someone fun to fool around with!" She huffed, "What's wrong, aren't I good enough?" She gave a pout of lips and pushed her chest outward with her arms in a cutesy shrug as he eyed her a moment before shaking his head and turning away.

"You noble women sure aren't as innocent as you appear." He chuckled and shrugged, looking back over his shoulder at her as she effortlessly adjusted her disheveled dress back in place.

"Whatever. It's your loss." She huffed and eyed her hair in the mirror, making a minor fix and fluffing her curls before addressing a smudging in her eyeliner. Her personality change was slightly shocking compared to how she was before yet then again he hadn't anticipated anything like this. She quickly turned and grabbed her wallet, walking pass him and bumping his shoulder as she charged through, slamming the door behind her as she exited the room.

He sighed and walked back to the sink, running some water before splashing some on his face. He eyed his reflection in the mirror and stared back at a more familiar face despite his eyes still fairly red. He gave a pathetic laugh and placed his hand across his eye and up into his hair as strands layered over between his fingers. His pulse managed to even out as he calmed himself, looking down into the palm of his hand that had done most of his groping.

Unsure just exactly how he managed to pry himself from that situation, he sighed and quickly took piss, best he could anyway considering his predicament. He cleaned up and calmed down a few more moments before hearing a call out for his name on the other side of the door. He composed himself best he could and opened the door, walking out to an angry Eiko with folded arms.

"There you are! Everyone's gathered in the garden! We've been waiting on you." She huffed and walked off, expecting him to follow with.

A quick few turns past some noble men and a spare guard or two and they were outside in the castle garden. Zidane was impressed with the work done; candlelit ground posts and lanterns hanging off garden fences lit a particular clear section of the garden. Roses were in full bloom and red flowers decorated the green fences. White seats were scattered and a table stood off, holding a variety of different drinks and small snacks for everyone. Underneath a few wrapped gifts sat, placed by some of the others for Dagger's birthday.

As they entered everyone stood to their feet after waiting for their arrival. Smiles paved everyone's faces as the two walked out and joined them.

"I brought him here!" Eiko smiled, sitting down in a chair as Vivi sat down next to her as well.

"Everyone," Dagger spoke, smiling as everyone turned to her, "It's so good to see you all. Thank you for coming. It seems so very selfish to gather only on my birthday."

"I wouldn't worry about that, your Majesty," Freya spoke, smiling and nodding as Dagger waved her hand at the formality once again.

"I'm so happy to see everyone, I think of you all every day." She smiled, a moment of sorrow soon paving her face, "Unfortunately this may be our last gathering. At least until Alexandria is back to what it was, or close to." She smiled and shook her hand at her friends' looks of concern, nodding to them, "These yearly events… They were paid in advance by my mother a few years back. Something like this, it gives people something to look forward to in these times, and I was happy to do this, yet there is no more money to invest anymore."

"Dagger!" Eiko cooed, holding close to Dagger's hand as Steiner and Beatrix in the background sighed in agreement to their Queen's words.

"Dagger," Freya nodded, walking over to her, "These things are nice, but we don't come for the dinners or the plays. We come so that we can all see each other once again."

"That's right!" Vivi walked up to her, nodding, "I'm glad I can see everyone again! I don't hear from everyone and I get a little worried."

Dagger smiled with a light chuckle, clasping her hands once more, "You're right. I hope we can all continue to find time to visit, regardless of what is prepared." She let out another soft giggle and waved her hand towards Freya, "Please, Freya, how have you been?" Everyone's attention turned as Freya nodded and turned to face them all, hand clenched as she took a moment to find her words.

"As you know, we've been taking the time to rebuild Burmecia. While repairs have been slow we've been making great progress. A lot of our people have made their way back home, but I know a lot are still out there." She sighed and shook her head, "We've been trying different things to unlock Fratley's memories, but I fear they are lost for good." She smiled at everyone's sympathetic looks and looked to her hand, "The Fratley I remembered is no more, but I look forward to building a future with the Fratley I know now." She chuckled and shook from her thoughts, looking towards everyone again, "I hate to start off on a dark note, how are you, Vivi?"

"M-Me?" He hesitated, standing up, "Well, I've been okay. We've lost a few more Black Mages, but after we found the others that looked a lot like me we've begun to really work with creating a society to exist with the Genomes." He smiled and fidgeted with his hands, "I think with the others and me… we might have been some sort of prototype." He shook his head quickly, "But that doesn't really matter! What matters is how we're going to live on!"

"They're okay, then?" Zidane spoke up, looking at Vivi as he turned to him.

"The Genomes?" Vivi hesitated, nodding to Zidane as he processed his words, "They're learning a lot! You won't believe how much they've changed, Zidane! I hope you can come see them soon some day." He adjusted his hat and nodded once more, waving a hand out to Zidane, "How have you been?"

"Me? I've been okay." Zidane hesitated, eyes on him, "I've just been doing different jobs." The air grew thick once more, much to his dismay. He hated it that they could sense it, whatever 'it' was. He couldn't bare the stares and shrugged them off, "I hear Eiko's been doing better though." He inwardly kicked himself, passing the torch on to the little girl.

"O-Oh!" She jumped to her feet, smiling, "I've just been doing lots of studies!" She smiled and nodded, "I've become a proper woman!" She pouted at the group's chuckles and ignored them, sitting back down with a huff.

"I eat lots!" Quina piped in, the group almost forgetting that S/he was there, "Been lots more places! New foods very tasty!" They all laughed again, the mood seemingly lighter as Zidane had hoped it would.

"Ahem!" Steiner interrupted, waving a fist, "I-erm-we… we would like to make an announcement." The Knight held an arm out as Beatrix stepped forward, waving a curl over her shoulder as she did so. A smile crossed her face as she looked to Dagger and then to the group.

"I once decided to resign from my duty a few years ago," She started, giving Dagger a nod as the girl gave her a questioned look, "and I retracted that once I realized I wanted to protect her Highness. I devoted my life to her mother, and it's only fair I do the same for her daughter." She shook her head, "However I digress. As of tonight, nearly a year after Steiner and myself wed, I am once again resigning." She laughed at the gasps and shrugged, "It's only for a year, you see…," She looked to Steiner and nodded at him before looking back, "I just found out this morning that I am expecting child soon."

The group all gasped and walked up to her, excited and cheerful as they probed questions and expressed happy comments. The chatter, while not very loud, continued, and everyone resumed their chats with one another.

Zidane stood silent a moment before sitting in a chair, listening in on the different conversations. He managed to make a remark or two at a particular story he was overhearing, but not much else. His distance was intentional, he feared talking about himself above all, especially with his current job of visiting inn-to-inn and no real home to return to. At least with his previous occupation he had a hideout of sorts.

His eyes caught Dagger as she made her way away from the group, glass of wine in hand. She had managed to go undetected from the group as they all continued on about each other and the newest announcement. She hadn't even noted that anyone had saw her as she left, heading down a set of stone stairs as she followed forth a path. Zidane stood to his feet and sucked down another glass of wine himself before finding some false courage the wine left him with.

He headed down the stairs unsure if anyone saw him and made his way down the path of stone as walls of shrubbery guided his way. His path forked and there in the distance he could see her, standing straight with the end of her dress in hand, shin-deep in water. He strayed from his path and walked through the grass, walking down a hill and to a sandy patch of ground where water lapped.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Zidane mumbled, watching the girl slightly jump as the tip of her glass lost some of its contents into the water. She turned towards the voice and smiled at its owner, nodding to him as she looked back up at the sky.

"I saw a lot of the night sky, back then…" She looked forward into the distance at what she could only assume were mountains through the thick hazy fog settling in on the fields out front. She turned back and slowly made her way to Zidane, wobbling as she went in her intoxication and the uncertainty of the landscaping of the bottom of the lake. He extended a hand to her, helping her back on dry land. She let her dress go as she held to her glass, thanking him with a nod before turning back to the water and looking up.

"Who's stopping you from seeing it anymore?" He smiled, watching as she chuckled and shook her head.

"There is no time for such things. I suppose it just makes me appreciate its beauty even more, in the end." She chortled and smiled, feeling the cool breeze as it blew past them, cooling off the warmness of her skin. "It's hilarious, really. I can't find time to even walk out on my balcony and look up. Where does the time go anymore?" A relaxation of her face softened her smile as she looked down and back to him, changing the topic at hand: "Where is your date?" His composition faltered as he avoided her gaze with a flushed face.

"She's not my date. She's not really my type anyway." He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not, considering the predicament he was in earlier. Hopefully that would never see light again.

"Really?" She chuckled, holding her dress as she planted herself on the ground next to her shoes, letting her feet place firmly in the sand, "She was very cute and pretty."

Her words left him disappointed, yet he didn't know what to say. An awkward silence kicked in as they looked at the sky, words betraying them. They could still hear the murmurs in the background of the chatting from their group. A moment's thought crossed his mind on getting back to them, but he was unsure of leaving Dagger alone the way she looked, flushed and hazy.

"How is your job, Zidane?" She smiled, staring into her drink as she spoke, "Do you hate me for it, yet?" She watched him turn in the corner of her eye, a brow furrowing at her words.

"I wouldn't hate you for anything, why would you think that?" He stood next to her, watching as she fanned herself, laughing.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you give me a genuine expression since you came back." She chortled and took another drink, unsure if she should necessarily stop or not, "I could have offered you anything, you know. Money, power, a house, a place in the castle," She shook her head, looking down at the sand, "Instead I sent you away."

"What are you talking about? You didn't send me away. You gave me a job, something that I'd never would have had a chance to do if-"

"It's okay, Zidane, you don't have to palliate me." She gave him a weak smile, finally looking to his face, sincerity in her gaze and yet her flesh betrayed her, pink from alcohol and nearly hot to the touch, "I overheard you one day, inside the castle." Her gaze looked off again as she recalled her thoughts, "You were talking about Lindblum and how much you missed everyone. Your temporary room had been small and the building of the castle had still been underway." She sighed and smiled as water lapped across her toes, "It was selfish of me. I wanted you to have those freedoms outside the castle walls and yet I wanted to see you, to know you were still with us."

"Dagger…" He mumbled, watching as she shook her head again at him.

"I think we made a special title just to accommodate that need." She laughed, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry, Zidane…" Her words trailed as she took another drink, ignoring his gaze as he stared at her with saddened eyes, unsure of what to say, "I've never really apologized to you. I didn't even really consider your true feelings on the matter." Another moment's pause came over them as a cool breeze brushed by. A particular silence hit them despite nature's movements. Water rippled and waked to the wind's gusts across the uncut fields.

"I don't hear anyone. I suppose they went back into the castle." She chuckled, still avoiding his gaze. At that he walked forward, standing in front of her as she lifted her head to him, smiling as he gave her a forced smile.

"I have a birthday present I'd like to give you." He laughed at her hesitant smile, knowing full well she was anticipating another old lady gift. He knelt before her, hand in pocket, before pulling the pendant out, extending an arm to her as the gem gleamed in the moon. A silence fell her as she looked at it, slowly grabbing it with her fingers and skimming the familiar contours of its body.

She cupped it in her hands, starting at it intently with realization. A few silent tears made their way past her internal struggle to hold them back, her flush turning her cheeks even more red. She held the pendant close to her chest and let out a soft sob before looking back at it once again; assuring herself that it was real. She sat up to her knees and grasped at him, embracing him tightly as he turned the favor, holding on to her despite the throbbing pain in his arm. A soft smile paved his face as she clung, sobbing at her present. Of all the scenarios he envisioned, this wasn't what he expected, yet somehow the sincerity of it made it better.

"How?" She managed, pulling back as she looked at it in her hands once more, tilting it in the light as it reflected beautifully.

"I had some help." He smiled and stood to his feet, grasping her hand as she, too, stood. Her body wobbled unbalanced and he grasped her hand, escorting her back to the path as she left her shoes behind, freely stepping through soft grass.

They made their way back to the center of the gathering and were left perplexed as the group had seemingly disappeared. Not a soul in sight and the silence was almost eerie. Zidane let out a sigh as he turned back to the girl as she pulled her pendant over her head, starting intently at it with a smile and watery eyes.

He flushed at her genuine happiness despite her drunken appearance. The alcohol had left her hot and her skin still didn't seem to loose it's flush. Sobriety seemed to return to him, and with a deep sigh he nodded, quickly pouring himself an amber drink from a decanter on the table and downing it quickly with a quick wince in its strength. He abandoned all he knew of formalities, thoughts of rejection and what awkward air there could still be between them and walked up to her.

"I can't believe you found it," She swayed, smiling as she let the pendant go, feeling the familiar weight around her neck, "How could I ever repay you…" Her voice trailed off as he took the initiative and planted a warm kiss upon her lips, shocking her to the core.

Her reaction was stiff, and he pulled back in fear of what his boldness could have possibly done. Her eyes stared back at him, dilated and glossy. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind but her approval seemed confirmed when he inched his face closer, watching as she closed her eyes and reciprocated, grabbing hold of his neck as she did so.

A different sort of feeling seemed to fill him. If it was alcohol or adrenaline he wasn't sure, yet all thoughts were tossed out the window when she shook him with the opening of her mouth. It was an enticing invitation, almost too good to be true. He couldn't believe how his body shivered in the moment and the feeling was nothing he had felt before. Sexual desires had plagued him before but this somehow exceeded those needs. All past feelings of doubt and uncertainty he ever felt in his past endeavors with other women seemingly didn't exist in his mind.

His hands grasped at her cheeks, holding her tightly as he did. Her breath smelled of wine and their faces radiated an intense heat as they kissed. Yet despite this onset of passion Zidane could feel his skin crawl as the sound of footsteps could be heard in the far distance. His realization confirmed when the girl before him gasped, pulling back from him immediately; hand clenched atop her chest as she gasped for air.

"Dagger?" A voice called out as the footsteps grew closer. Zidane watched as she stood straight, hands to her side as she recomposed herself instantly. She avoided his gaze as she walked pass him and smiled as Eiko walked around the corner with a nonchalant stroll. She waved and greeted her, holding to her hand as she did so.

"There you are. Everyone said that they were going to rest and that I should find mother and father. I couldn't find them anywhere so I came back to find you!" She gave another smile and swung her arm with Dagger's, "Are you okay, Dagger? You look really red!" She pouted and looked over to Zidane as he watched them, "Did Zidane do something to you?!"

"Eiko," Dagger hushed, trying to stop the girl as she continued.

"Zidane, you didn't tell her about that girl you were kissing at the tavern were you?!" Eiko pouted watching as Zidane cringed at her words.

"Eiko!" He seethed, watching as Eiko covered her mouth in realization.

"Oh, I mean, not kissing, talking. Yes…" Her words trailed off as Dagger sighed and shook her head.

"Come, Eiko. Your parents should be in one of the study rooms." She spoke cooly, holding her hands around Eiko's shoulders as they began making their way back inside. She barely passed a smiled gaze at Zidane as she turned her head, leaving him there in utter frustration.

He waited till they left through the doors before turning around and kicking the leg of the table next to him, violently knocking it over as food and drinks spilled all over the floor. Anger rose in him as he grunted, unsatisfied. He loved Eiko as he always had but troubles seemed to be spurring every time the girl was around.

He seethed as he thought and took deep breaths, calming himself as he did so. Another huff and he made his way back inside the castle, in pursuit of the girls. He could hear Eiko's voice in the short distance and he made his way through the quiet dimly lit halls as he followed. Inside a fairly large room lined with books Zidane was pleased to see Dagger and Eiko as they spoke with Cid and Hilda. He walked in as they had finished their minute conversation and looked to him as he passed through, greeting everyone with a light wave.

"There you are, Zidane. We haven't seen you all night." Cid called out, watching as he swayed a bit, "Been drinking again in celebration I see." He smiled and watched Zidane sigh, shrugging as he did so.

"My, everyone looks tired. Everything was very well presented this year, Garnet." Hilda approached Dagger and hugged her, giving her a light skim of the hair as she did so. She gave her a squinted smile and turned back to her husband, waving a hand at him, "Come on, dear. Shall we go to our room to get some rest? You too, Eiko."

"No way!" She hesitated, clinging to Dagger's arm, "Me and Dagger are going to have a sleepover, right?" She looked up to Dagger and watched as she gave a light smile back down at her.

"Come now, Eiko. Can't you see Garnet is terribly tired?" Cid retorted, anger still detected in his voice towards her.

Hilda sighed and turned back to Dagger despite her husbands obvious crankiness, "Please get some rest my dear. Everyone else has retired for the night and the guards have already escorted today's guests out of the castle and should already be on their way to help clean up the outside." Zidane's flinch went unnoted as his thoughts trailed to the mess he had made just moments before and with an upset nod Eiko clung to her mother's arm as she made her way out the door, her Husband approaching Dagger as she made a light bow to their exit.

"Happy birthday my dear. I look forward to seeing you in the morning. Your mother would be very proud of you." He smiled to her as she made a saddened smile, slightly fidgeting her fingers at his words.

With a gesture of the arm Dagger looped hers with her Uncle's as he escorted her out of the room, Zidane in tow as he was the last one out. They made their way down the hall and around the corner into the main stairwell where they stopped before the start of the steps. Cid turned from them and approached a table, set out for passing guests, that had three decanters atop full of different liquids. He poured three glasses and handed it to the each of them, lifting his own in a toast.

"To another good year, my dear." Cid smiled, clanking glasses with them before downing his with the follow of the two.

"Dear, are you having another drink?" Hilda called down, watching as the man flushed and gave a sheepish smile.

"Forgive me my dear. It's been a day worth celebrating and kicking back for once!" He chuckled and nodded to them, "Goodnight to the both of you. Zidane, one of the maids informed me of your room being prepared already just down the hall from mine: Second on the left." He grabbed hold of Dagger's arm and smiled to her, "Come my dear, I'll escort you to your room."

Dagger smiled and nodded, giving a sloppy bow to Zidane as she dismissed herself, not even glancing at him. His disappointment nearly sobered him up as he took reality in, watching as she ascended the stairs with the Regent. His anger slowly built up inside him again and yet it all seemed pointless; what did he honestly have to be mad about?

His deep sighs went unheard and he planted himself down on the stairwell after snatching one of the decanters from the table in frustration. His mind ignored the single maid that walked in from the other hallway, passing him as she trailed up the stairs. He popped off the top of the glass and took a large swig, grumbling as he did so.

The lights began to dim as the lady upstairs began to cover lit flames. The hallways darkened and the castle seemed almost dead as Zidane kicked back against the steps, carelessness setting in. His attitude changed as he realized his once in a lifetime chance had slipped through his fingers. His mood soured as it had and he could barely recognize the sting the alcohol left him as it sipped down smoothly.

His thoughts wandered on their kiss, of how close she was and how warm she felt against him. The thought of her mouth opening to him had him rather excited again, yet the vertigo he felt reminded him of his current and bitter reality. An inner turmoil stirred inside him and yet he lay fribbling in carelessness accompanied by his own self loathing. He had drunk in moderation by his own standards through the night but his anger got the better of him as he carelessly drank at the liquid. It wasn't whiskey like he had hoped but it was still fairly strong. It left him with a temporary fuzzy feeling and in moments time he was surely to go back to his drunken stupor he had previously sported: Stupid and horny.

He stood to his feet and took one last drink before resting the decanter on the steps. He quietly made his way upstairs, clinging to the railing as he did so. No sight of the maid or anyone else from his perspective and he gave himself the okay to go forth, walking towards Dagger's room where he was sure to find her.

He'd never seen her new room since her coronation, and yet the elegant door in what likely was the entrance to her room gave him no doubt that this was hers. He didn't even knock as he pushed the door open, slowly slipping in as he lightly closed it behind him.

His body was heavy and tired yet he continued on, taking a good look around the large room. The romantic atmosphere reflected that of Brahne's liking and yet seemed to hold a bit of Dagger's personality with it. Walls were painted red with a rich wood trimming, roses carved intricately into them. The floor was black marble with a large red rug that seemed to floor underneath the bed. Much like the rest of the room, the bed had a romantic feel to it with its large black canopy draping over it.

Despite the openness of the room Zidane saw no sight of the girl. The bathroom entrance was left open and his mind trailed until he remembered her words of the moonlight. He turned to the other side of the room and walked to the balcony entrance, walking out onto the medium sized patio.

There were no seats or any indication of use, but the view of the moon was fairly splendid. He smiled up at it a moment to soak in its beauty and then examined the bottom of the garden as it over looked her mother's memorial and the lake in the distance. He began to wonder if maybe that was the real reason she never made it to the balcony, yet his thoughts trailed off as his name was called out. He turned around to the girl as she stood before him, confused as to how he got in.

"Zidane…" She walked up to him, still barefoot from previous events. Her body had already begun to pale and her swaying had left her, yet her glossy eyes betrayed this front as she was still fairly tipsy. Yet His own sudden intake of drink had betrayed his own cool composure as he went to take a step, slightly falling forward. She hesitated and stepped forward, grasping to his shoulder as he grunted, chuckling in reply.

"Guess I'm pretty drunk, huh?" He managed, watching as she narrowed her eyes to him.

"Why did you drink so much then? You can barely stand." She helped him stand and backed up, ignoring his gaze as he watched her.

"I guess I could ask the same. When did you ever start drinking wine by the gallons?" He chortled and watched her glare back in embarrassment, "Guess I can't blame you with some of those people." He let a hic slide and inwardly chuckled at his own thoughts of some of the different people he had met today.

"Zidane, you shouldn't be in here; I must have forgotten to lock the door. You have to go back to your own room." She avoided his gaze as he approached her, grasping her hand with his.

"Please don't make me go…" His words faded, watching as she flushed to his touch. Her lack of refusal fueled him and his thoughts wandered to their kiss again. Alcohol and wantonness were probably to blame for feeding into his desire and actions as he had her back in his grasp once more. A hand trailed up her arm as he brought his face down once more, imploring her to turn to him as he snatched her up in a kiss. Her hesitation was acknowledged yet he pursued, outlining her lips with his tongue, urging for that open kiss that had set him afire.

Her pulse ran wild as he kissed her and she unconsciously opened her mouth to him, much to his glee. He let out a light groan and found her tongue, pulling her body closer as he became fully engulfed in the moment. The reply in her kiss was still hesitant and yet she grasped his neck in her own excitement. With a cupping of her cheeks she flushed again, inducing a deep forced kiss retaliation against him and was embarrassed by the chuckling deep in his throat. She managed to pull away with as he did so and avoided his gaze.

"Is this how you treated your other women, too?" She half mocked, heavily breathing, "Laughing at them?"

Her words stung yet his smile didn't falter, "I don't think so. They don't make me happy like you do." He couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy remark, unsure if it pacified her or not. "Alcohol makes you do stupid things; I regret a lot of what I've done in the past…" Her glower didn't lift and he was sure that she was going to kick him out.

She walked to the door of her room and lightly turned the lock, shutting it good from their side of the room. Seriousness paved his face as she blew the candles out and approached him once more, a notable flush still across her face as she tugged on his arm.

"Then I hope I don't disappoint you with how inept I am. After all, alcohol makes you do rather stupid things." He pained at the tone of her voice, almost certain that Eiko's words from earlier pained her, yet her softened smile seemed to ease his thoughts.

Where unsure feelings in the corner of his mind had crept in she in turn had managed to vanquish with her simple compliance. The girl he once remembered had changed so much in the past few years, drastically so that he was even wondering if alcohol was to blame. Yet her coherence perplexed him and her allure and sudden coaxing had him roused, even more as she took his hand and pulled him along with her to the bed. His thoughts were lost and his legs began to weaken, trying to wrap his head around her actions.

Her face was beet red and she turned to face him as he sat on the edge of the bed. His arms tugged on hers to come closer as she complied, gently sitting up on the bed with her knees to his outer thighs as she straddled his waist. Her previous demeanor seemed to have left her as she visibly shook from her nerves. He placed his forehead to hers, holding her close as his eyes narrowed, equally as nervous but less visibly so.

"Dagger," he mumbled, watching as she bit her bottom lip, tears collecting to the ends of her eyes as she laughed and ran a hand through a stray lock of hair and brushed it back over her head.

"It's such cowardice," She mumbled, trying to make light of her hesitations as he stared at her with concern, "We all fought through thick an thin, laying our lives on the line," She laughed and smiled, still avoiding his gaze, "Yet I can barely muster the courage to look you in the eye."

"There's no one making you do anything." His murmurs were low as she chuckled to him.

"Forgive me," She shook her head once more, stay strands of hair overlapping her shoulders, "If I have to use the guise of alcohol to convey my feelings then I shall." She nodded and looked him in the eyes for a moment before shyly looking away once more, "I never had the chance, maybe not even the courage, to properly tell you how I feel, not ever since your return those years ago." She grasped his head in her hands as she shook, giving another chuckle at her patheticness. With a low whisper through a husky voice she uttered three words which sent his heart afloat. He didn't even need to hear them as his focus on her lips carved those words into his heart, nearly setting him free of self control.

He made no time to take hold, snatching her up with another kiss. Her verbal release seemingly freed her of her worries as she played along with his mouth, returning the caressing of cheeks as she did so. He could hardly contain his excitement as he lifted her as swiftly as he possibly could, turning her over to the bed as he rolled on top her, pulling off his jacket and gloves as fast as he could. He connected with a kiss once more as he kicked his boots off and crawled atop her, clasping her hands with his and interlacing their fingers.

The heat of their bodies of such close contact made him sweat and yet a soft breeze from the balcony brought fresh and cool air to them, mixed with a sweet smell of fresh flowers from the garden below them. Zidane couldn't help but steal glances of the girl beneath him, her hair sprawled out messily beneath her, skin flushed from the mixture of wine and passion and hot to the touch. His lust begged him to get to the and he was sure had it been anyone else beneath him he would have given in to those carnal desires. The girl beneath him deserved his utmost attention and he held out as he could, running a few stray kisses along her neck.

His shaking seemed controlled as he pulled his vest off along with his white shirt, leaving his chest and torso exposed as he sighed in the coolness of the air on his back. Another kiss kept her occupied as he returned to her, ignoring her concern by the look of his bandaged arm. He took another moment before wrapping a stray arm around her, lifting her up a bit as he tugged her to roll atop him.

She had complied with a sheepish smile; avoiding his gaze as he smirked. His hands ran along her shoulders up along her neck where he found her cheeks, pulling for another soft banter of pashing. Silky strands of hair rested against his skin having lost their curl from the day's events, lacking no beauty despite so. He ran a hand through her hair, pleased with the way it felt, and watched as her shyness exposed at a light recoil from his mouth.

His thoughts ran wild as he tried to define what it was from her that drove his desires. Most the women in his past were rather boisterous, flashy and a bit lewd; much to any boy's fantasies. Yet here he was with what he could only describe as the polar opposite of his past endeavors, not that he really had many. In fact, since his past adventures he could only recall the two women he had recently found himself enamored with, mostly fueled by liquor and lust. Maybe he could lay excuse on the depressing spiral he had been stuck in, yet he couldn't deny the guilt he felt whenever he passed a flirtation comment by. Did he feel committed in some way? Hell if he knew anything about love, let alone if he was in it despite seemingly fitting the bill.

His thoughts were much to take in with a limited attention span, much thanks to the bottle he nearly downed minutes before. He focused his attention on her once, sitting up on his knees as he looked her over in the blue light of the sky from the balcony, having lost candle light some many previous moments before.

A low chuckle escaped him once again yet her expression made him wonder just how much she really wanted to do this and in turn wondered if he could honestly pull away from her at this point. He bent down to her and kissed her once more, holding her cheeks in his hands. Stray strands of hair messily collected in their joint mouths, provoking a light chuckle from her which made him smile, knowing she was okay. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly as he clasped her hands and laced fingers together once more. Trying to find his voice he nodded and joined foreheads with her, smiling down.

"You're sure?"

A smirked crossed her face as she nodded to him, much to his liking.

"Alright then."


	5. Parting Ways

A knocking at the door stirred Dagger as she forced awake. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, rubbing the sleepiness away. She sat up, clinging the blanket close to her as she did so, squinting through beams of light as another soft knock echoed in. She ignored the stomach churning feeling she felt from last night's wine and gave another rub of the eye before another stern knock echoed in after the other.

"Your Majesty, have you awaken? I'm here to assist you." The voice trailed from the other side of the door as Dagger's eyes caught Zidane's a few feet from the bed as he stood straight, tightening his belt around his waist before pausing in concern. They didn't need to exchange words to know what each other was thinking. Their gazes looked to the door as a knocking occurred again.

Zidane made quick to pull the rest of his clothes on, grasping at his coat briskly as he made quick strides to the balcony, not giving her a second glance as he jumped atop the ledge and lightly jumped off, disappearing from her view. In turn the girl stood up, a bit off balance and sickly, and made her way into the bathroom. Grasping at a robe she tightly wrapped it around her naked body as she made her way out to open the door.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled after opening the door to a maid, squinting at her eyes at the brighter light from the hall that made her head throb. The girl before her smiled and made a bow before looking Dagger back in the face.

"My apologize ma'am. The Regent and his wife and child have already had breakfast. They didn't want me to wake you after the late night you've had but the Regent seems to have something in which he'd like to discuss with you and Master Zidane." Her face turned to quizzical as she placed a finger to her lips as she thought a moment, "Yet no one knows where Master Zidane is at the moment. The last time I recall seeing him was on the stairwell downstairs after I turned the lights out last night."

"I understand…" Dagger hesitated, letting the girl into her room, "I shall accompany my uncle as soon as I dress."

"Certainly, ma'am. I shall send for a snack whilst you do and will return to change sheets in the meantime." The maid bowed and walked over to a particularly large closet, opening it and examining the many dresses inside. With a quick decisive choice she snatched up a white dress and held it up for Dagger to examine. The girl gave an absent minded nod as she looked over to the balcony, a saddened expression paving her face.

"Sophie," Dagger mumbled, allowing the girl to assist her out of her robe and into the dress chosen for her.

"My Queen?" The woman answered in a questioned tone, quickly holding to the back of the dress as Dagger straightened the front of it to her body, holding back any expressions nausea.

"I-It's nothing." She gave a fake chuckle and ran a strand of hair behind her ear, "Has anyone prepared for the meeting this evening with the Acels?"

"No Ma'am. I intended to do that right after I changed sheets and helped Jeannine in both studies and the library." The girl sighed as she tugged the strings in the back of the dress, tightening it rather forcefully. It was something Dagger had been accustom to in the past yet with her headache and queasy stomach she wasn't sure how well she'd fare through the day.

"They will be here in a short matter of time; What of Clara?" Dagger bit her bottom lip, listening as the girl behind her gave a half hearted laugh.

"Clara left to have her baby last week, your Majesty. The only ones currently employed are myself and Jeannine since the staff had last been cut back."

"Ah, of course." She gave a frustrated sigh and nodded, allowing the girl behind her to fluff at the dress as she examine herself in the mirror thoroughly. The dress she chose was simple but the skirting rounded her waist in layers, exposing her shins and feet. The bodice was much like the rest of her dresses, only the material seemingly was pulled to the front across her bosom, tightened to a loose bow-like knot. The corset like bodice clung close to her and formed to her shape, accentuating her curves as she stood straight. The maid made a few more adjustments and then walked to the mahogany vanity in the corner, grasping at a brush and returning to brush Dagger's hair.

"Any accents today, my Queen? A necklace or some hair accessories?"

"No thank you, Sophie. Go ahead and tell Jeannine to stop the cleaning of the rooms and to assist you in the preparation of the meeting today. Afterwards you both may take the rest of the day off." She smiled and nodded to the maid as she bowed and quickly dismissed herself.

Dagger glanced at herself in the mirror a quick moment more before sighing and turning back to the bed, examining the area for her missing pendant. She grasped at it hanging from one of the bed posts with a soft smile and pulled it over her head, fixing her hair around the chain. With another quick glance at the balcony she gave a mental sigh and made her way out of the room, down to where she was sure to find the Regent and his family.

It wasn't long before she found herself in that ideal place, accurate in her assumption of where she'd find her uncle. Despite this her travels were quite painful as hung over as she was. Inside one of the barely used studies her Uncle stood, chatting with Zidane before him with his back to the door. Dagger entered and met eyes with Zidane, blinking a quick moment before Cid caught on to Zidane's change of focus.

"Ah, Garnet my dear, you're awake!" Cid turned and greeted her with a smile, "Honestly I'd have been asleep too if it weren't for Hilda." He sighed and chuckled at Dagger's stifling laugh. "I was beginning to think I'd lost Zidane, too. Looks like despite the late night he was up early and running around town! No one even saw the boy leave today! Luckily someone caught him just as he walked in the entrance, though."

"I see," Dagger bit her bottom lip, watching as he folded his arms behind his head and turned off towards the other side of the room. "My maid informed me you needed to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes." Cid's face turned serious as he turned and took seat on the couch behind him, motioning for Dagger to sit in the chair next to the door she had entered in. She made quick to close the door behind her and sat down, straightening her skirt as she did so. "I suppose I'll try and get down to the point at hand, my dear. These times of momentary peace have been nice, enabling us to cut back in staffing and whatnot, however there have been some unruly encounters during the last few months that have had my attention."

Dagger's face turned serious as she listened to Cid's stories, telling the tales of the mysterious monster sightings including their most recent encounter. Her eyes wandered to Zidane as Cid described the violence of the monster that had thrust Zidane in the air. Her eyes examined his arm where the bandaging was brown from dried blood, remembering his favoring of it through the night.

"Here is some detailed sketching of the beast that Minister Artania had accurately sketched. It shows the details quite well and I've managed to write some notes down that I've been making whilst studying the best." He stood to his feet momentarily and handed Dagger some papers, sitting back down as she skimmed through the paperwork, examining the accurate presentations.

"This is interesting." She muttered, folding through some of the other details, "I've never seen anything like this. I've heard no rumors of this within Alexandria." She stood and handed the papers back to her uncle, sitting back down once again and folding her skirting out.

"As I suspected." Cid nodded and turned to Zidane who stood in the background, fidgeting with a rather gaudy candle stand. "Looks like it is just within Lindblum's grounds that these sightings are occurring. That may narrow down our search."

"Uncle, I'd like to help in anyway I can, however it's as you say, with these times of peace there has not been much staffing that even I can spar at the moment." She folded her hands together and watched as her uncle nodded and stood to his feet.

"I understand, of course. You've your own matters to attend to, which is also one of the reasons why I called you both here." He nodded to his niece as she stood back to her feet and motioned for him to continue, "I know Zidane has been assisting in many of the tasks at hand for you, however I think his knowledge of the land around Lindblum would be great in the assistance of these anomalies."

"I see." Dagger smiled, glancing at Zidane as he avoided her gaze, "So you wish to employ Zidane then?"

"Yes, I understand there is many things you've employed him with that needs addressing, however, as a Regent, I cannot ignore these atrocities happening under my very nose." He waved a hand outward and clenched his fist, "I've no doubt in my mind that things will be taken care of in his hands."

Dagger looked her uncle in the eyes and observed the sincerity of his words and the urgency he held about the matter. She let out a sigh and opened her mouth to reply before being abruptly interrupted.

"My Queen, please pardon my interruption," She bowed at the door, "The Acels have arrived." Both Dagger and Cid turned to her, three women behind her standing and peering in from behind.

"Mrs. Acel, I wasn't expecting you so early!" Dagger gasped, making a light bow as the three women entered the room, "Please, may I introduce you to my uncle, Cid Fabool IX, Regent of Lindblum," Cid bowed as if on cue as Dagger glanced at Zidane and waved her arm towards him, "as well as Zid-"

"Zidane, I presume?" One of the younger ones spoke, catching Zidane's attention as he turned to them with a wide-eyed expression.

"F-Felicia?" Zidane hesitated, backing up a bit.

"Forgive me, my Queen, we just have some urgent matters we'd like to talk about," The eldest of them spoke, glaring at Zidane as she did so, "Especially about that man over there." She pointed a boney finger as it shook, giving what Zidane could only describe as the stink eye as the withering woman huffed. He was shocked to see her, as well as Felicia and her mother. "Shall we go to the garden then?"

"Yes, please, I shall follow out shortly." She smiled and watched them leave, nodding to the maid to escort them away and out towards the garden. Her smile glowered as she turned back to Zidane, glaring at him as he flashed her a smile, "_What did you do_?!"

"Okay, look… just don't get mad, okay?" He hesitated and walked up to her, whispering in hopes that Cid wouldn't hear, "I may or may not have had a small fling with the girl."

"You _what_?!"

"My, is that were you were, Zidane?" Cid coughed in, watching as he grit his teeth at him.

"Felicia? No, I spent the night with…" He hesitated, "I mean, No! I didn't spend it with anyone!" He turned back to Dagger and waved his hands at her, "You gotta believe me! Nothing serious happened! I told her I didn't want to fool around and she flipped on a dime! Girl is a little crazy." He made circular motions with his finger towards his head and watched as Dagger huffed.

"These people fund a lot of money to the castle." She rubbed the temple on her head, trying in vain to sooth the increasingly painful headache. Her low growl didn't go unheeded as she turned to the Regent, "Uncle, I've no qualms with you employing Zidane," She glared at him again as she turned away towards the door, "It is his decision alone should he want to go." She walked out the door and left them behind, giving no time to listen to the rest of their words.

Zidane scrunched his nose in anger, wondering just exactly what was said to piss those ladies off. Regardless, he certainly screwed this up, especially judging by Dagger's reaction. Has he ever seen her that mad before? Probably. Yet he couldn't understand how his actions got him in this sticky spot.

"Well, my boy, can't say I blame you for that pretty thing, though you certainly decided to sleep around with the worst of choices in this scenario." Cid laughed and watched Zidane seethe.

"I didn't…" He shrugged and walked off, ignoring as Cid laughed at the poor boy.

Yet on the outside of the castle, where Dagger soon joined her guests, a table was currently being set as the women took their seats and accepted the tea that was placed before them, nodding as Dagger bowed and took a seat.

"My apologies for stalling, my ladies. It's been a very taxing day already." She rubbed her temple again and squinted against the sun, trying her best to appear less sickly.

"Before we get down to our initial business, my Queen, we must discuss last nights events." The second eldest of the three spoke up, sipping at her glass of tea with a dainty hand on her cup.

"As you may not know my grand daughter is of age where she should be considering to marry." The eldest woman folded her hands, her earlobes barely holding on to the gaudy and rather large earrings that hung off them. "Last night after my Felicia took interest in that young man it seems that there was confrontation whilst they were alone," She took another sip before placing it rather angrily on her saucer, "When your appointed 'mercenary' threw himself at my grand daughter, forcefully, imploring her to perform lewd acts and of the such!"

Dagger examined the woman as she spoke, looking for any doubt that may have cross her face. Upon further examination Dagger looked towards Felicia, whom remained quiet and sipped at her tea rather silently.

"My, if my Felicia hadn't been so lucky to escape who knows what he would have done!" The elderly woman gasped, shaking her head in disgust, "What man would marry a violated and deflowered woman that has been violated in the worst of ways? My granddaughter should do well to marry a good deserving husband and uphold the family honor! How would she do that if such atrocities had occurred last night?!"

"I see…" Dagger nodded, fidgeting her fingers together at the woman's increasingly angry words, "My apologies if this seems rather brash but is there any proof that this confrontation happened? After all, as you say, they were alone." She shook her head as the three women glared at her, "I don't mean to offend, my ladies, I just happen to trust Zidane with my life. I agree he is rather… different, but I assure you that these are not actions that I imagine him being capable of. Are you sure there wasn't some sort of misunderstanding?" She grit her teeth, not wanting to voice her doubt on the girl's story. Within moments the youngest girl broke into a forceful sob, crying into her hands as her mother patted at her shoulder, soothing her cries as Dagger watched on as crocodile tears ensued.

"My Queen, the Acels have been affiliated with Alexandria for many generations, and we do not intend to break this relationship up for a matter such as this." The elder woman stood and smoothed out her rather dull dress, weakly grasping to the chair to support her, "However, if THAT man," She pointed behind Dagger as Zidane walked through the doors, blinking absently as the woman thrust her finger at him, "If that man continues to work for Alexandria then we shall look to invest our money elsewhere." Dagger watched them as they all stood in unison, her expression not faltering as the did so. "We will be back to discuss our initial matters after we are certain that this criteria is met."

The elder woman bowed to dismiss them and walked away, ignoring Zidane as they walked around him to leave the gardens. With a quick sob Felecia glanced up at Zidane as she walked pass, giving him a smirking glare as she burrowed her face once more, sobbing as they left him and Dagger alone once more.

There was an awkward silence between them as Zidane stood still, watching as the girl shook her head and then back up to him. He walked around the table and knelt down next to her, looking up at her frustrated glare as she stared into her cup.

"Those people funded a lot of money." She murmured, watching him nod.

"I know." He mumbled back.

"There are very few people that have that type of money."

"I know…"

"If I had _known_ that the woman you were with was an Acel…"

"I know." He shook his head, grasping at her hand as she pulled it back in frustration, "You have to believe me, I didn't do anything to that girl."

She let out a deep sigh and nodded, "I believe you, but they don't." She tried a weak smiled and turned to him, shaking her head, "They want me to dismiss you, otherwise they won't fund Alexandria anymore." A moments hesitation on his part and he understood her dilemma. He looked away from her gaze and licked his lips in thought, rubbing away the moisture with his hand as he did so.

"I understand then." He gave a low dark chuckle, shaking his head as she looked back at him with a questioned look, "I'm going to go work for Cid."

"You're going to investigate those monsters?" She hesitated, watching as he stood and stretched out his arms.

"Yup. Besides, it's a win-win for the both of us. I mean, think about it. You don't have to bother with sending me out on some errand run, plus you get to keep your shitty investors." He ignored her scolding as he shrugged and took a step back, throwing his hands around his neck with his elbows in the air, "Besides, Lindblum's Festival of the Hunt is just around the corner. I've also been meaning to spend some time with Eiko so this is a good chance." He wasn't sure if that lie was a good choice but she didn't seemed fazed by it. "By the time I'm done I'm sure this will all blow over and you can go back to bossing me around like you always do."

She let out a chortle which made him smile, nodding as she stood up and fixed her dress, "Very well, Zidane." She gazed to the ground, folding her hands together, "Please… keep in touch."

"Of course I will! With only Rusty to keep you company I imagine you'll need a lot to distract yourself with to get you away from him." He smiled and watched her nod, her smile wavering as she regret began to set in.

He made quick to look around and stepped forward, planting a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away at the sound of footsteps. He flashed her a smile and stepped back, resuming his careless pose as he wrapped his arms around his head once more, a leg crossing the other with his boot toe-down into the dirt.

"There you are, my boy. Have you made a decision?" Cid walked through the entrance and approached Zidane as he resumed his normal posture and nodded.

"I've decided to help out and stay in Lindblum. I'll do the best I can to get to the bottom of all these monsters." He nodded and looked back at Dagger, smiling as she in turn nodded back.

"I understand." He feigned any excitement, understanding the possible burden he could certainly have placed on both of them, "If you're ready everyone is gathering to leave now." He turned to Dagger and gave her a warming smile, "And, my dear, if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I know things are tough right now, especially with Beatrix's temporary reassignment. You've been thrown into a position that you've had to learn to adjust to these last few years. You're doing a fine job and we wish you the best. Please don't be a stranger!" He hugged her and smiled at her returned the embrace.

They parted and exchanged smiles, deciding to make their way to the airship dock where a group of familiar faces all greeted them. With a greeting and a farewell both Hilda and Eiko exchanged hugs with Dagger, giving her genuine happy smiles as they did so. Vivi as well ran up to exchange embraces before Dagger turned and bowed to Freya, her and the rest of her company bowing in turn. It was bittersweet to part with one another, everyone filled with hopes that each other will continue on strong.

"Make sure to write, everyone." Vivi nodded, adjusting his hat as he approached Freya to board the airship they both arrived on.

"Dagger! Make sure to come visit some time!" Eiko giggled, waving to Dagger as her family began to board their airship. Dagger have a small giggle and waved to her, watching as she ran off after her mother and father.

"Safe travels. I look forward to hearing from you all." Freya motioned her hand, specifically towards Zidane and ignored his shrugging, making her way with the rest of her group as they boarded the airship.

Before they knew it both Zidane and Dagger were alone once more. The wind began to pick up as both airships began to start up, preparing for departure. Dagger forced another smile as she turned to Zidane who stared intently at his one-way ride to Lindblum. With a somber smirk he shrugged.

"You better find time to read my letters! I know how you royal bloods are, with all your important business and whatnot." He spoke rather forcefully, speaking over the wisping wind and machinery as she put her hands on her hips, pouting.

"As if your letters have any magnetism anyway."

"Of course not, they're paper!" He smirked, her smile growing as she nodded to him, "If you ever need me, even if it's just to fetch you a glass of water, I'm always a letter away." He scratched his head again at his cheesiness, giving a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry."

With one last chuckle he turned his head upwards as Eiko yelled over the bridge, voice nearly inaudible over the ship and the upkicked wind. He gave a sigh and nodded to Dagger, giving her a sad wave as he turned, making his way back up to the airship, boarding the bridge that was beginning to pull away from the ground. He made quick to jump on and grasped hold of a metal poll, clinging tight as he looked back at Dagger as she waved with anything but the smile he was hoping to see.

Before much longer both airships were in the air and on their own paths. They separated in seemingly opposite directions and quickly flew off, leaving Dagger alone by the docks as the wind died down and the loud sounds of grinding of gears dissipated. She could only sense the bitterness of the bittersweet moment as she clenched her fists, fighting back the loneliness that began to creep into her heart. With a large clanking in the background she turned around as Steiner approached her, saluting with a defined grinding of metal plates.

"My Queen!" He barked, watching as she sighed, "I'm sorry I missed the departure. I ran fast as I could!" He sighed himself and looked into the distance as the airships gradually became smaller the farther they went.

"What of Beatrix?" She motioned for him to resume his attention, watching as he clumsily turned back and resumed his saluted posture.

"My apologies, I just came back from assisting her with her move into one of the newer homes that was built in the south-western portion of Alexandria." He watched her walk away as he spoke, unsure of how to react other than following after her, "My Queen?"

"What of the guards?" She spoke coolly, avoiding his gaze.

"There is a guard per every major entrance, your Majesty. Is that suitable to your needs?" He stopped short of the castle door as she paused midway through, taking a deep breath as she nodded.

"That's fine, Steiner. Please enjoy the day off. You are dismissed." She pushed her way through and left him outside, a bit confused as she made quick to leave before any more questions.

She hastily made it back up the stairs and into her unexpectedly tidied room, closing the door behind her with her body as she leaned against it, fighting back the burning in her chest as tears welled. She took long hard gasps of air and visibly shook, trying her best to keep strong. Stray tears fell despite her best efforts, blurring her vision as she peered out the balcony, the Lindblum airship nothing but a spec in the sky. She broke and knelt down, frustratingly brushing the tears away, her cheeks flushing as she did so, the pain in her head intensifying as she let out frustrated and angry sobs.

…

Taking no longer than the first trip the Lindblum airship made dock at the castle as everyone stood to their feet to leave. Eiko made a quick smile as she clung to Zidane's hand as he stood in deep thought.

"What's wrong Zidane?" She chirped, tugging on his arm, "You forget something?"

"Mmm." He mumbled, pulling his hand from her as he folded his arms, "My dagger seems to be missing."

"That's a strange thing to loose." She giggled, watching as he smiled back at her, "Where's the last place you left it?"

"Well if I knew that I'da grabbed it before we left." He sighed and thought another moment, "I remember having it when we all were outside last night. I don't think I chucked it when I tossed the coat in the garbage…" He mumbled on, trying to think harder.

"Did you have it when you went into Dagger's room?" She tilted her head, watching as Zidane jumped back in surprise at her words.

"What?!" He gasped, looking around to see if anyone else heard.

"Yeah, I saw you go in last night!" She smiled and watched as his face expressed his mental panic. "Don't worry, Zidane! I didn't tell anyone. I know you were a perfect gentleman with Dagger but I don't think others would have thought that." She rolled her eyes as he sighed, knowing full well that he probably wasn't smart enough to understand what she meant. She knew full well that both him and Dagger weren't nearly fast enough to reach that point in their relationship.

Despite her unaware thoughts Zidane could breath easier, nodding at her words, "You're right. Thanks Eiko. Don't let anyone else know, okay? I'd hate for anyone to… have the wrong idea."

"Oh, I won't Zidane… that is, of course, under certain conditions." Her smile grew into a devilish smirk that made his own smile disappear.

"You're black mailing me?"

"No, I just want you to do what I say! Otherwise I'll tell everyone that you were in Dagger's room last night!"

"That's called black mail!" He grumbled and shook his head, "What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to do what I say!" She pouted and crossed her arms, turning to leave the ship. He seethed and called for her, watching as she turned at the doorway.

"Okay, I get it, I'll spend more time at the castle! But I have a job to do!" He waved his arms in the air at her, nothing seemingly meeting her needs.

"I want you to what I want, Zidane! I want to visit lots of places! Oh, and have you clean my room! Go get my food when it's ready and then fetch my drinks." Her eyes seemingly sparkled at the scenarios in her head, her imagination running wild as she imagined Zidane at her every beck and call.

"I'm starting to think I'd rather everyone know I was in there." He grumbled and watched her pout at him, giving him her iconic glare with her hands on her hips.

"Fine! You better come visit me once a day, every day, and take me out to visit some of the places in Lindblum once a week!"

"Once a month."

"Ugh! Fiiiiine!" She clapped her hands and nodded, "I won't tell anyone, rest assured!" She made a sloppy curtsy and ran out the door, leaving him uneasy with the arrangement he just made.

He gave a dragged out sigh and walked out, scratching the back of his head as he continued on, regretting the entire situation. Hoping Eiko could indeed keep her mouth shut he pressed on and made his way to Cid's meeting chambers where he was to work out their arrangements for his new job.


End file.
